List of Single Reels
USA and Canada (1-399) *Reel # Title *4 Boulder Dam, Scenic Auto Tour *5 Boulder Dam NV Canyon Cruise I *6 Boulder Dam NV Canyon Cruise II *7 Boulder Dam, Lake Mead Drive *8 Boulder (Hoover) Dam NV, Powerhouse Tour *9 Boulder Dam, Boat Trip to Dam *10 Boulder City NV *11 Boulder (Hoover) Dam NV *13 Virginia City NV *14 Virginia City NV II *14 Reno "Biggest Little City in the World" *15 Las Vegas *15-A Las Vegas *15-B Las Vegas *15-C Las Vegas *16 Bryce Canyon National Park, UT I *17 Bryce Canyon National Park, UT II *21 Crater Lake National Park OR I *22 Crater Lake National Park OR II *23 Crater Lake National Park OR III / Boat Trip *26 Grand Canyon AZ South Rim I *26-X Grand Canyon AZ South Rim *27 Grand Canyon, South Rim II / El Tovar to Yavapai Pt *28 Grand Canyon AZ West Rim Drive *29 Grand Canyon, East Rim Drive Arizona *30 Grand Canyon AZ Bright Angel Trail *31 Grand Canyon National Park, Kaibab Trail AZ *32 Grand Canyon National Park, Havasupailand AZ *36 Grand Canyon AZ North Rim *36-X Grand Canyon, North Rim & Mule Trips, AZ *37 The Arizona Meteor Crater AZ *41 Grand Teton National Park, WY I *42 Grand Teton National Park, WY II *43 Grand Teton National Park, WY III *46 Glacier National Park I MT *47 Glacier National Park II MT *48 Glacier National Park III / Going to the Sun Highway *49 Mountain Trip Glacier Nat'l Park / Glacier NP IV *51 Garden of the Gods CO *52 Frontier Town in Adirondacks, North Hudson *53 Park of the Red Rocks CO *55-A Brooklyn *55-B Brooklyn *55-C Brooklyn *56 Golden Gate Int'l Expo Foreign Exhibits *56-A Coney Island *56-B Coney Island *56-C Coney Island *57 Golden Gate Int'l Expo Buildings *57-A Long Island I, New York *57-B Long Island II, New York *57-C Long Island III, New York *58 Golden Gate Int'l Expo Flowers & Land *58 Golden Gate International Expo 1940 *59 Golden Gate Int'l Expo Night Scenes *61 Hula Dancers HI *62 Hula Dancers II HI *63 Honolulu HI *64 Island of Oahu HI / The Capital Island *65 Island of Hawaii Kona Side *65 Volcanic Eruption Puna, HI Feb-Mar 1955 *66 Island of Hawaii HI / The Orchid Island *67 Island of Maui HI / The Valley Island *68 Hawaiian Flowers HI I / Tropical Flowers of Hawaii I *69 Flowers of Hawaii II / Tropical Flowers of Hawaii II *70 Hawaiian Flowers Hawaii III *71 Hawaii National Park / Islands of HI & Maui *72 Island of Kauai HI / The Garden Isle *73 Waikiki Island of Oahu HI *74 Lee Mansion Arlington National Cemetary *75 Yorktown, Battlefield of Independence *76 Mount Vernon VA Home of George Washington *76-A Mount Vernon *76-B Mount Vernon *76-C Mount Vernon *77 Interior, Washington's Home, Mt Vernon VA *77-A Jamestown Festival *77-B Jamestown Festival *77-C Jamestown Festival *78-A Blue Ridge Parkway *78-B Blue Ridge Parkway *78-C Blue Ridge Parkway *79 Natural Bridge of Virginia *79-A Natural Bridge of Virginia *79-B Natural Bridge of Virginia *79-C Natural Bridge of Virginia *80-A Cherokee Indians *80-B Cherokee Indians *80-C Cherokee Indians *81 Niagra Falls, NY *82 Niagra Falls in Winter *83 Old Fort Niagra Youngstown NY *83-A Old Fort Niagra *83-B Old Fort Niagra *83-C Old Fort Niagra *84 Ausable Chasm NY *84 Edison Institute Museum & Greenfield I *85 Edison Institute Museum & Greenfield II *86 NY World's Fair 1939, Sculpture *86 FDR's Home, Hyde Park NY *87 NY World's Fair 1939, Foreign Exhibits *87 Statue of Liberty *88 New York World's Fair 1939 I *89 New York World's Fair 1939 II *89-A Santa's Workshop North Pole, New York *89-B Santa's Workshop North Pole, New York *89-C Santa's Workshop North Pole, New York *91 Oregon Caves National Monument OR I *92 Oregon Caves National Monument OR II *93 Oregon Caves National Monument III / Unique Lighting *94 Storytown USA Lake George *96 Oregon Coast, Central Section / Rockbound Coast *96 Scenic Coast of Oregon *96-A Pacific Coast Oregon Beaches I *96-B Pacific Coast Oregon Beaches II *96-C Pacific Coast Oregon Beaches III *97 Oregon Coast, Southern Section *99-A Petersen's Rock Garden *99-B Petersen's Rock Garden *99-C Petersen's Rock Garden *101 Rocky Mt. National Park I / Trail Ridge Rd CO *102 Rocky Mt. Nat'l Park II / Lakes & W Region CO *104 Seattle *105 Rainier Nat'l Park, Glaciers & Flowers WA *105 Rainier Nat'l Park, Glaciers & Ice Caves WA *106 Rainier National Park WA Sunrise Side *107 Rainier Nat'l Park, Paradise Side No. I *108 Rainier Nat'l Park, Paradise Side No. II *109 Rainier Nat'l Park, Paradise Side No. III *110 Ranier Nat'l Park, Wild Flowers *111 Redwood Highway CA I *112 Redwood Highway CA II *113 Redwood Highway CA III *115 Sequoia National Park CA I *116 Sequoia National Park CA II *117 Sequoia National Park CA III *118 Kings Canyon National Park CA *118 Kings Canyon National Park, Grant Grove *119-A Church of Latter Day Saints *119-B Church of Latter Day Saints *119-C Church of Latter Day Saints *121 Salt Lake City UT *121-A Salt Lake City UT *121-B Salt Lake City UT *121-C Salt Lake City UT *122 Morman Temple Tabernacle & Grounds Salt Lake City *124 Dells of the Wisconsin River WI *124-A Dells of the Wisconsin *124-B Dells of the Wisconsin *124-C Indian Ceremonial Wisconsin Dells *126 Yellowstone Nat'l Grand Canyon Area WY *127 Yellowstone Nat'l Park Mammoth Area WY *127 Yellowstone Nat'l Park, Waterfalls & Animals WY *128 Yellowstone Nat'l Park, Old Faithful WY *129 Yellowstone Nat'l Park, Lower Basin Area WY *129 Yellowstone Nat'l Park, Geysers & Pools WY *131 Yosemite Nat'l Park I CA *132 Yosemite Nat'l Park II CA *133 Yosemite Nat'l Park III California *135-A Mount Lassen & Shasta *135-B Mount Lassen & Shasta *135-C Mount Lassen & Shasta *136 Washington, D.C. I *136 Washington, D.C., Government Buildings *136-A Washington, D.C. *136-B Washington, D.C. *136-C Washington, D.C. *137 Washington, D.C. II *137 Washington, D.C., Points of Interest *139 US Naval Academy Annapolis MD *141 Zion Nat'l Park I UT *141-A Zion National Park *141-B Zion National Park *141-C Zion National Park *142 Zion Nat'l Park II UT *143 Daytona Beach FL *144 Palm Beach & West Palm Beach, Florida *145 Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful Mother OR *145 Hollywood FL *146 Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful Mother II / Grotto & Statues *146 Fort Lauderdale FL *147 The Seven Dolors, Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful Mother *147 Fort Myers FL *148 Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful Mother, Grotto & Grounds *148 Clearwater FL *149 Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful M., Monastery & Gardens *149 Rare Bird Farm, Miami *150-A Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful Mother *150-B Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful Mother *150-C Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful Mother *151 Columbia River Highway Oregon *151 Columbia River Gorge *152 Waterfalls Along Columbia River Highway *152 Bonneville Dam & Columbia River Hwy. *153 Bonneville Dam, Columbia River Hwy. *154 Atlantic City, New Jersey *154-A Atlantic City & Miss America Pageant *154-B Atlantic City & Miss America Pageant *154-C Atlantic City & Miss America Pageant *155 Miss America Beauty Pageant Atlantic City New Jersey *156 New York City I *157 New York City II *158 New York City III *158 Florida Flowers *158 Rockefeller Center & Empire State Bldg, NYC *159 Florida Flowers *159 Fruits and Flowers, Florida *160 St. Augustine Florida *160 St. Augustine & Alligator Farm / Ostrich & Alligator Frm *161 Silver Springs, Florida *161 Silver Springs and Flowers, Florida *161-A Silver Springs, Florida *161-B Silver Springs, Florida *161-C Silver Springs, Florida *162 Saint Augustine, Florida *162 Overseas Hwy & Key West / Hwy US 1, Daytona Beach to Key West *163 Miami Beach, Florida *163 Scenes of Florida *164 Cypress Gardens, Florida *164-A Cypress Gardens, Florida *164-B Cypress Gardens, Florida *164-C Cypress Gardens, Florida *165 Miami & Miami Beach Florida / Miami, Florida *166 Marine Studios, St. Augustine *166-A Marine Studios, Marineland, Florida *166-B Marine Studios, Marineland, Florida *166-C Marine Studios, Marineland, Florida *167 Marine Studios, St. Augustine *167 Bok Tower Florida / Bok Tower & Florida Flowers *168 Miami Beach *168 Water Skiing, Cypress Gardens *169 Everglades National Park, Florida *169 Palm Beach *170 Key West & Overseas Highway FL *170 Sarsota FL *171 McKee Jungle Gardens, Vero Beach *171 Spanish Monastery, North Miami Beach *171-A Spanish Monastery, Florida *171-B Spanish Monastery, Florida *171-C Spanish Monastery, Florida *172 Parrot Jungle Miami *172 Daytona Beach FL *172-A Parrot Jungle, Miami *172-B Parrot Jungle, Miami *172-C Parrot Jungle, Miami *173 Bok Tower Mountain Lake *174 Monument Valley Arizona and Utah *174 Seminole Indians & the Everglades *175 Navajo Indians, New Mexico & Arizona *176 Petrified Forest Nat'l Monument, Arizona *177 Painted Desert, Arizona *178 Desert Scenes, Arizona *179 Tuscon, Arizona *180 Phoenix, Arizona *181 Colonial Williamsburg, Virginia *181-A Colonial Restoration, Williamsburg *181-B Colonial Restoration, Williamsburg *181-C Colonial Restoration, Williamsburg *182 Historic Fredericksburg *183 Lake Tahoe, California *184 The Monterey Peninsula, California *185-A Monticello *185-B Monticello *185-C Monticello *186 Palm Springs, California *187 Mariners Museum, Newport News *188 Santa Barbara, California *189 San Juan Capistrano Mission, California *190-A California Missions *190-B California Missions *190-C California Missions *191 Lambert Gardens, Portland *192 Lambert Gardens, Portland Roses *192 Cave of the Mounds, Blue Mounds WI *193 Lambert Gardens, Portland Summer *194 Beautiful Caverns of Luray Virginia I *194-A Beautiful Caverns of Luray Virginia *194-B Beautiful Caverns of Luray Virginia *194-C Beautiful Caverns of Luray Virginia *195 Beautiful Caverns of Luray Virginia II *196 Grand Coulee Dam, Washington *198 San Francisco, California *198-A San Francisco *198-B San Francisco *198-C San Francisco *199-A Pacific Coast - California: Monterey to Santa Barbara *199-B Pacific Coast - California: Monterey to Santa Barbara *199-C Pacific Coast - California: Monterey to Santa Barbara *200-A Pacific Coast - California La Jolla, San Diego, Tijuana *200-B Pacific Coast - California La Jolla, San Diego, Tijuana *200-C Pacific Coast - California La Jolla, San Diego, Tijuana *201 Santa Catalina Island, California *202 Corn Palace, Mitchell, South Dakota *203 Black Hills, South Dakota *203-A Black Hills & Badlands *203-B Black Hills & Badlands *203-C Black Hills & Badlands *204 Badlands National Monument SD *205 Duluth and North Shore Drive, Minnesota *206 Sun Valley, Idaho *206 Sun Valley, Idaho, Winter *206-A Sun Valley *206-B Sun Valley *206-C Sun Valley *207 Sun Valley, Idaho, Summer *208 Sun Valley ID *209-A Minnesota State Park *209-B Minnesota State Park *209-C Minnesota State Park *211 Timberline Lodge & Mount Hood OR *212 Mt. Hood Oregon *212 Mt. Hood Loop Trail *212 Timberline Lodge & Mt Hood OR Interiors *213-A Lake Arrowhead & Santa's Village *213-B Lake Arrowhead & Santa's Village *213-C Lake Arrowhead & Santa's Village *214-A San Diego Zoo *214-B San Diego Zoo *214-C San Diego Zoo *215 Farmer's Market, Los Angeles *216 Knott's Berry Farm I Ghost Town, CA *217 Knott's Berry Farm II Ghost Town, CA *218 Knott's Berry Farm III Ghost Town, CA *219 Hollywood, California *220 Homes of Hollywood Movie Stars, So. CA *221 Los Angles, California *222 Tournament of Roses, Pasadena, California *223 Los Angeles Area, Coastal Towns *224-A Marineland of the Pacific *224-B Marineland of the Pacific *224-C Marineland of the Pacific *226 Dioramas, Mesa Verde Nat'l park *226 Mesa Verde National Park I Colorado *227 Mesa Verde Nat'l Park II CO / Cliff Dwellers *231 Cedar Breaks National Monument, Utah *232-A Knott's Berry Farm #2 *232-B Knott's Berry Farm #2 *232-C Knott's Berry Farm #2 *234 Cave of the Winds, Colorado *236 Million Dollar Highway, Colorado *237 Berthoud Pass Hwy 40, Rocky Mtns CO *238 Royal Gorge, Colorado *239 Monarch Pass, US Highway 50 *240 Central City, Colorado *241 North & South Cheyenne Canyon CO *241 Seven Falls, Cheyenne Canyon / C.C. & 7 Falls *243 Broadmoor & Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado *244-A Denver Museum of Natural History *244-B Denver Museum of Natural History *244-C Denver Museum of Natural History *245 Pike's Peak, Colorado *246 Denver & Denver Mountain Parks, Colorado *248 Mackinac Island, Michigan *248 Mackinac Island and Vicinity, Michigan *249 Iowa, The Hawkeye State *251 Carlsbad Caverns Nat'l Park - I NM *252 Carlsbad Caverns Nat'l Park - II NM *253 Carlsbad Caverns Nat'l Park - III New Mexico *254-A Storybook Land, Wisconsin *254-B Storybook Land, Wisconsin *254-C Storybook Land, Wisconsin *255 Skiing in New England *256 Mount Lassen Volcanic National Park CA *257 Acadia National Park, Maine *258 Cannon Mt. Aerial Tramway, Franconia *259 Crawford Notch, Eastern Slope, White Mountains *260 Franconia Notch, Lost River, White Mts NH *261 Shenandoah Nat'l Park VA / Skyline Drive in Summer *262 Shenandoah Nat'l Park II VA / Skyline Drive in Autumn *262 Jamestown, Birthplace of a Nation *263 Endless Caverns, Virginia *263 Adirondack Mountains, New York *264 Ausable Chasm, New York *265 White Mountains, New Hampshire *266 Mt. Washington & the Cog Railway / & Cog Road *267 Cranmore Mtn. Skimobile Tramway NH *268 Mohawk Trail, Massachusetts *268 Santa's Village, New Hampshire *269 Old Covered Bridges of New England *270 Lake George NY *270 Mount Sunapee State Park NH *271 Rural Connecticut *271 Mt. Mansfield & Smugglers Notch VT *272 Vermont State, North Section *272 Vermont, The Green Mountain State *273 Maine Seacoast, York to Cape Porpoise *274 Mt. Monadnock, Autumn Foliage, New Hampshire *275 Mohawk Trail, Massachusetts / M.T., Autumn Foliage *276 Cape Cod, Massachusetts *276 Wild Flowers, Rocky Mt. Region *277 Autumn Foliage of New England *278 Boston, Massachusetts *280 Historic Plymouth, Massachusetts *281 Santa Fe, New Mexico *281 Old Sturbridge Village MA *282 Fiesta, Santa Fe *282 Santa Fe, New Mexico *283 Taos, New Mexico *284 Death Valley Nat'l Monument California I *285 Death Valley National Monument II CA *286 Death Valley National Monument III CA *286 Indian Tribal Ceremonial, Gallup NM *287 White Sands National Monument NM *288 Aztec Ruins National Monument NM *289 Desert Cactus in Bloom *290 Desert Wild Flowers in Bloom *291 California Wildflowers *292 Oak Creek Canyon & Vicinity, Arizona *293 Central & Southern Arizona *294 Zuni and Navajo Indian Arts & Crafts *295 St. Louis Zoological Park No. I *296 St. Louis Zoological Park No. II *297 St. Louis Zoological Park No. III *298 Abe Lincoln's New Salem & Springfield IL *299 Hot Springs National Park Arkansas *299-A Hot Springs National Park Arkansas *299-B Hot Springs National Park Arkansas *299-C Hot Springs National Park Arkansas *301 Alaska Bound *302 Alaska, Ketchikan & Juneau *303 Alaska Skagway, White Pass & West Taku Arm *304 Juneau & the Mendenhall Glacier Alaska *305 Sitka, Alaska *306 Mount McKinley National Park, Alaska *307 Ketchikan & Vicinity, Alaska *308 Anchorage, Alaska *309 The Eskimos, Alaska *311 Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada / Stanley Park *311-A Vancouver I, British Columbia, Canada *311-B Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *311-C Stanley Park, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *313 Victoria and Vicinity, BC, Canada *313 Victoria, BC & Butchart's Gardens, Canada *313-A Victoria, BC and Butchart Gardens, Canada *313-B Victoria, BC and Butchart Gardens, Canada *313-C Victoria, BC and Butchart Gardens, Canada *314 Victoria, BC and Butchart Gardens, Canada *316 Jasper Park, Canadian Rockies, Alberta / Nat'l Park I *317 Jasper Nat'l Park II / The Jasper Icefields, Alberta *318 Banff National Park, Banff Region, Alberta, Canada *319 Banff National Park, Lake Louise Region, Alberta *320 Indian Days, Banff, Alberta *321 Waterton Lakes National Park, Alberta *322 Calgary Stampede, Alberta, Canada *323-A Prairie Provinces *323-B Prairie Provinces *323-C Prairie Provinces *324-A Shiloh National Park *324-B Shiloh National Park *324-C Shiloh National Park *325-A Rock City Gardens & Lookout Mountain *325-B Rock City Gardens & Lookout Mountain *325-C Rock City Gardens & Lookout Mountain *326 Rock City Gardens, Lookout Mt., Tennessee *326-A Rock City Gardens Lookout Mountain, Tennesee *326-B Loookout Mountain Chattanooga, Tennessee *327 Scenes of Lookout Mt., Chatanooga *327-A Lookout Mountain Tennessee *327-B Lookout Mountain Tennessee *327-C Lookout Mountain Tennessee *328 San Antonio, Texas *330 The French Quarter, New Orleans, Louisiana *331 New Orleans, Louisiana *332 Mardi Gras, New Orleans, Louisiana *333 Chicago, Illinois *333-A Chicago, Illinois *333-B Chicago, Illinois *333-C Chicago, Illinois *334 Natchez "The Old South" Mississippi *335 Bellingrath Gardens, Mobile, Alabama *335-A Bellingrath Gardens, Mobile, Alabama *335-B Bellingrath Gardens, Mobile, Alabama *336 Great Smoky Mts Na'l Park I TN & NC *337 Great Smoky Mts Nat'l Park II TN *338 Lookout Mountain, Chattanooga TN *339 Mammoth Cave National Park Kentucky I *339-A Mammoth Cave Nat'l Park, Kentucky *339-B Mammoth Cave Nat'l Park, Kentucky *339-C Mammoth Cave Nat'l Park, Kentucky *340 Mammoth Cave National Park Kentucky II *341-A Kentucky Lake, Water Wonderland *341-B Kentucky Lake, Water Wonderland *341-C Kentucky Lake, Water Wonderland *342 Race Horses of the Bluegrass Country KY *343 Roosevelt's Little White House, Warm Springs GA *344 Howe Caverns, New York I *345 Howe Caverns, New York II *345 Home of Theodore Roosevelt, Sagamore Hill, Oyster B *347 Gettysburg Nat'l Military Monument PA I *348 Gettysburg Nat'l Military Monument PA II *349 Amish Country, Pennsylvania *350 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *351 Historic Valley Forge, Pennsylvania *352 Independence Nat'l Historical Park PA *353-A Phipps Conservatory / Spring & Fall Flower Show *353-B Phipps Conservatory / Spring & Fall Flower Show *353-C Phipps Conservatory / Spring & Fall Flower Show *355-A Great Smoky Mts Nat'l Park *355-B Great Smoky Mts Nat'l Park *355-C Great Smoky Mts Nat'l Park *358 Mobile, Alabama *359-A Ida Cason Callaway Gardens, US Highway 27 *359-B Ida Cason Callaway Gardens, US Highway 27 *359-C Ida Cason Callaway Gardens, US Highway 27 *360 Historic Charleston, South Carolina *360-A Circus Hall of Fame *360-B Circus Hall of Fame *360-C Circus Hall of Fame *361 Castillo de San Marcos Nat'l Monument, St. Augustine *362 Carriage Calvacade of Cars, Silver Springs *363 Ross Allen's Reptile Institute, Seminole Indian Village *364 Tommy Bartlett's Int'l Deer Ranch, Silver Springs *365 Kansas, the Wheat State *365 Historic Charleston, South Carolina *366 Great Masterpiece, Lake Wales Florida *367 Sunken Gardens, St. Petersberg Florida *367-A Sunken Gardens, St. Petersberg Florida *367-B Sunken Gardens, St. Petersberg Florida *367-C Sunken Gardens, St. Petersberg Florida *368 The Florida Keys *369 Will Rogers Memorial, Claremore OK *370 Oklahoma, the Sooner State *371 Tropical Hobbyland, Miami *372 The Ozarks, Missouri / The Colorful Ozarks *372-A Ozark Mountains *372-B Ozark Mountains *372-C Ozark Mountains *373 Mark Twain's Home Town, Hannibal MO *374 Onondaga Caves, Leasburg MO *375 Niagra Falls, Ontario / Niagra Falls to Toronto *376 Toronto, Ontario Canada / Toronto & Vicinity *376-A Central Ontario, Toronto Area *376-B Central Ontario, Toronto Area *376-C Central Ontario, Toronto Area *377 Hamilton & Vicinity, Ontario, Canada *378 Ottawa, Ontario, Canada *378-A Niagra Peninsula *378-B Niagra Peninsula *379-A Eastern Ontario *379-B Eastern Ontario *380 Monteal, Quebec, Canada *380-A Montreal, Quebec *380-B Montreal, Quebec *380-C Montreal, Quebec *381 Montreal & Vicinity, Quebec, Canada *382 Laurentian Mountain Area, Quebec *383 Quebec City I Canada *384 Quebec City II Canada *385 Quebec City & Vicinity, Canada *386 Ste. Anne De Beaupre, Quebec, Canada *387 Rural Quebec *388 Gaspe Peninsula, Quebec, Canada *389 St. Joseph's Oratory, Mt. Royal, Montreal *390-A Sainte Anne de Beaupre *390-B Sainte Anne de Beaupre *391 Skiing in the Laurentians, Quebec *393-A Weeki Wachee, "Spring of the Mermaids" *393-B Weeki Wachee, "Spring of the Mermaids" *393-C Weeki Wachee, "Spring of the Mermaids" *394-A Greater Miami Seaquarium *394-B Greater Miami Seaquarium *394-C Greater Miami Seaquarium *395 Greater Miami Area Florida *396-A Maritime Provinces, Nova Scotia *396-B Maritime Provinces, New Brunswick *396-C Maritime Provinces, Prince Edward Island *397-A Ontario Vacationlands *397-B Ontario Vacationlands *397-C Ontario Vacationlands *398-A Ringling Museum of Art, Sarasota *398-B Ringling Museum of Art, Sarasota *398-C Ringling Museum of Art, Sarasota *399 Shenandoah Caverns, New Market Hwy 11 Special Subjects (400-499) *400 Inauguration of President Dwight D. Eisenhower *401 Girl Scouts Serve Their Country *405 Coronation of Queen Elizabeth II London, England I *406 Coronation of Queen Elizabeth II London, England II *407 Coronation of Queen Elizabeth II London, England III *410-A Canonization of Pope Pius X *410-B Canonization of Pope Pius X *410-C Canonization of Pope Pius X *411 Pope Pius XII, Memorable Moments, Rome *417-A Wedding of Prince Ranier III & Grace Kelly Monaco *417-B Wedding of Prince Ranier III & Grace Kelly Monaco *417-C Wedding of Prince Ranier III & Grace Kelly Monaco *420-A Your United Nations I New York *420-B Your United Nations II New York *420-C Your United Nations III New York *420-X Our United Nations *435-A Boy Scout Jamboree 1955 - 8th World - Canada *435-B Boy Scout Jamboree 1955 - 8th World - Canada *435-C Boy Scout Jamboree 1955 - 8th World - Canada Central and South America (500-699) *500-A Mexico Pacific Highway to Lake Patzcuaro *500-B Mexico Pan American Highway to Mexico City *500-C Mexico *501 Mexico City I / Mexico City & Vicinity *501-A Mexico City *501-B Mexico City *501-C Mexico City *502 Mexico City Mexico II / Mexico City & Vicinity *503 Mexico City Mexico III *504 Taxco, Mexico *505 Cuernavaca, Mexico *506 Pyramids of Teotihuacan & Tenayuca *507 Monte Alban and Mitla Ruins Oaxaca *508 The Indians of Oaxaca, Mexico *509 Monterrey & Pan-American Highway Mexico *509 Mitla Ruins, Oaxaca *510 Paricutin Volcano / Lake Patzuaro & Paricutin Volcano *511 Acapulco, Mexico *511-A Acapulco, Mexico *511-B Acapulco, Mexico *511-C Acapulco, Mexico *512 Acapulco, Mexico *513 Cholula & Tlaxcala, Mexico *514 Tule Tree Fair, Oaxaca, Mexico *515 Typical Scenes in Mexico *516 Lake Patzcuaro, Mexico *517 Mexico City and Vicinity, Mexico *518 Cuernavaca and Vicinity, Mexico *519 Carnival at Amecameca, Mexico *520 Mayan Ruins, Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico *521 Yucatan Scenes and Uxmal Ruins, Mexico *522 La Basilica de Nuestra Senora de Guadelupe *523 Mexican Bullfight *524 Charros, Costumes and Dances of Mexico *525 Puebla & Vera Cruz *530 Panama City, Panama I *531 Panama City, Panama II *532 Old Panama, Ft. Lorenzo, Panama *533 Panama City to Colon, Panama *534 Native Indians of Panama *541 San Jose & Vicinity, Costa Rica *542 Cartago & the Irazu Volcano *543 Scenes of Costa Rica *544 Costa Rica *548 San Salvador and Vicinity, El Salvador *549 El Salvador *550-A Guatemala *550-B Guatemala *550-C Guatemala Land of Volcanoes *551 Guatemala, City Guatemala *552 Chichicastenango, Guatemala *553 Antigua and Lake Atitlan, Guatemala *554 Lake Atitlan, Guatemala *555 Highland Indians of Guatemala *558 Tegucigalpa, Honduras *559 Tegucigalpa "Silver Hill" Honduras *561 Managua and Vicinity, Nicaragua *562 Magnificent Managua *564 San Juan, Puerto Rico *565 San Juan to Ponce, Puerto Rico *571 Morro Castle, Havana, Cuba *572 Havana, Cuba I *573 Havana, Cuba II *574 Havana, Cuba III *575 Varadero Beach, Cuba *577 Scenes of Cuba *581 Kingston, Jamaica *582 Jamaica, North Coast *583-A Jamaica, British West Indies *583-B Jamaica, British West Indies *585 Port of Spain & Saddle Road, Trinidad *586 Port of Spain & Asphalt Lake, Trinidad *587 Trinidad, Land of Calypso, West Indies *589 Port-Au-Prince, Haiti *590 The People of Haiti *591 Haiti, Magic Island *592 Ciudad Trujillo, Dominican Republic *593 Santo Domingo, New World's Oldest City *595 Island of Bermuda *595-A Bermuda *595-B Bermuda *595-C Bermuda *597 Nassau, Bahamas *598 Nassau, New World Riviera *601 Scenes of Colombia *602 Bogota, Colombia I *603 Bogota, Colombia II *604 Medellin, Colombia *606 Cartagena, Colombia *607 Barranquilla, Colombia *611 Quito, Ecuador *612 Rural Life in Ecuador *613 Scenes of Ecuador *615 Quito & the Equator, Ecuador *621 Lima, Peru I *622 Arequipa to Cuzco Peru *623 Ruins of Pachacamac, near Lima, Peru *623 Ruins of Pachacamac & Cajamarquilla *624 Ruins of Cajamarquilla, Lima, Peru *625 Ruins of Sacsahuaman Fortress, Cuzco *628 Lima, Peru II *641 Santiago, Chile *642 Valparaiso and Vina Del Mar, Chile *643 Lakes Region, Chili *651 La Paz, Bolivia *656 Buenos Aires, Argentina I *657 Buenos Aires, Argentina II *661 Caracas, Venezuela *664 Willemstad, Curacao, Netherlands West Indies *666 Santos and Sao Paulo, Brazil *667 La Plata, Argentina *669 Petropolis & Vicinity, Brazil *670 Rio De Janeiro I *671 Rio De Janeiro & Copacabana Beach *672 Rio De Janeiro and Sugar Loaf Mt., Brazil *673 Rio De Janeiro and the Corcovado, Brazil *675 Carnival, Rio De Janeiro, Brazil *691 Paramarimbo and Natives of Surinam *697 Montevideo, Uruguay I *698 Montevideo, Uruguay II Special Subjects (700-999) *701 A Day At the Circus I, Ringling Bros & Barnum/Bailey *702 A Day At the Circus II, Ringling Bros & Barnum/Bailey *703 A Day At the Circus III, Ringling Bros & Barnum/Bailey *705-A Royal Canadian Mounted Police *705-B Royal Canadian Mounted Police *705-C Royal Canadian Mounted Police *705-X Royal Canadian Mounted Police *710 Fire Fighters in Action *715 Down On the Farm *720 Bullfight in Spain *725 Baseball Stars of the Major Leagues I *726 Baseball Stars of the Major Leagues II *727 Baseball Stars of the Major Leagues III *740 Movie Stars of Hollywood I *740-X Movie Stars of Hollywood USA *741 Movie Stars of Hollywood II *742 Movie Stars of Hollywood III *745 Television Stars I *746 Television Stars II *747 Television Stars III *750 Pinky Lee "7-Day" Reel *755-A Captain Kangaroo *755-B Captain Kangaroo *755-C Captain Kangaroo *760-A Aircraft Carrier *760-B Aircraft Carrier *760-C Aircraft Carrier *770-A Hunters of the Plains *770-B Hunters of the Plains *770-C Hunters of the Plains *771-A Riders of the Desert *771-B Riders of the Desert *771-C Riders of the Desert *800 Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd in "The Hunter" *805-A Max und Moritz *805-B Max und Moritz *805-C Max und Moritz *810 Tom and Jerry in "The Cat Trapper" *812-A Tom & Jerry *812-B Droopy *812-C Spike 'n Tyke *820 Woody Woodpecker in "The Pony Express Ride" *821 Woody Woodpecker in "The Bill Collector" *822 Andy Panda in "Mystery Tracks" *823 Chilly Willy in "No Fishing" *830-A Bobby the Bunny *830-B Bobby the Bunny *830-C Bobby the Bunny *842-A Donald Duck in "Sky Hammock" *842-B Chip and Dale in "Flying Saucer Pilots" *842-C Uncle $crooge in "Donald's Gold Mine" *844-A Goofy the Traveling Cameraman: San Francisco *844-B Goofy the Traveling Cameraman: Yosemite *844-C Goofy the Traveling Cameraman: Yellowstone *851-A Disneyland 1: Main Street USA *851-B Disneyland 1: Main Street USA *851-C Disneyland 1: Main Street USA *852-A Disneyland 2: Frontierland *852-B Disneyland 2: Frontierland *852-C Disneyland 2: Frontierland *853-A Disneyland 3: Adventureland *853-B Disneyland 3: Adventureland *853-C Disneyland 3: Adventureland *854-A Disneyland 4: Fantasyland *854-B Disneyland 4: Fantasyland *854-C Disneyland 4: Fantasyland *855-A Disneyland 5: Tomorrowland *855-B Disneyland 5: Tomorrowland *855-C Disneyland 5: Tomorrowland *856-A Mickey Mouse Club Circus No. 1 visits Disneyland *856-B Mickey Mouse Club Circus No. 2 visits Disneyland *856-C Mickey Mouse Club Circus No. 3 visits Disneyland *865-A Mickey Mouse Club Mouseketeers *865-B Mickey Mouse Club Mouseketeers *865-C Mickey Mouse Club Mouseketeers *880-A Cat Family, The (may never have been issued) *880-B Cat Family, The (may never have been issued) *880-C Cat Family, The (may never have been issued) *890-A Butterflies of North America *890-B Butterflies of North America *890-C Butterflies of North America *895-A Wild Birds in Their Natural Habitat *895-B Wild Birds in Their Natural Habitat *895-C Wild Birds in Their Natural Habitat *901 Wild Animals in Natural Habitats Africa *910 Wild Animals of Africa in Captivity I / Zoo Animals I *911 Wild Animals of Africa in Captivity II / Zoo Animals II *912 Wild Animals of India in Captivity / Zoo Animals III *913 Wild Animals of N America in Captivity / Zoo Animals IV *914 Wild Animals of S America in Captivity / Zoo Animals V *920-A Battle of the Monsters *920-B Battle of the Monsters *920-C Battle of the Monsters *925 Performing Elephants, St. Louis Zoo MO *926 Performing Chimps, St. Louis Zoo MO *927 Performing Lions, St. Louis Zoo Missouri *930-A Rin-Tin-Tin *930-B Rin-Tin-Tin *930-C Rin-Tin-Tin *933-A Brave Eagle *933-B Brave Eagle *933-C Brave Eagle *937-A Johnny Moccasin *937-B Johnny Moccasin *937-C Johnny Moccasin *940 Life With the Cowboys: The Rodeo *942 Life With the Cowboys: Cattle Roundup & Branding *944-A Dale Evans "Queen of the West" *944-B Dale Evans "Queen of the West" *944-C Dale Evans "Queen of the West" *945 Roy Rogers : King of the Cowboys & "Trigger" *946 Roy Rogers in "The Holdup" *948-A Roy Rogers, "King of the Cowboys" *948-B Roy Rogers in "Ghost Riders" *948-C Roy Rogers, "King of the Cowboys" *950 Gene Autry and His Wonder Horse "Champion" *951 Gene Autry in "The Kidnapping" *955 Hopalong Cassidy & "Topper" *956 Hopalong Cassidy in "The Cattle Rustlers" *960 Cisco Kid and Pancho *962-A Lone Ranger in "Mystery Rustler" *962-B Lone Ranger in "Mystery Rustler" *962-C Lone Ranger in "Mystery Rustler" *965-A Buffalo Bill Jr. *965-B Buffalo Bill Jr. *965-C Buffalo Bill Jr. *967 Silver Springs Attractions FL *970-A Tom Corbett Space Cadet in "The Moon Pyramid" *970-B Tom Corbett Space Cadet in "The Red Planet" *970-C Tom Corbett Space Cadet in "Mystery of the Asteroids" *972-A Robin Hood meets Friar Tuck *972-B Little John joins the Merry Man *972-C The Shooting Match at Nottingham *974-A 20,OOO Leagues Under the Sea I *974-B 20,OOO Leagues Under the Sea II *974-C 20,OOO Leagues Under the Sea III *975 Adventures of Tarzan, "Tarzan Rescues Cheeta" *976-A Tarzan of the Apes I Tarzan finds a Son *976-B Tarzan of the Apes II Tarzan Saves Jungle Explorer *976-C Tarzan of the Apes III Tarzan rescues Numa the Lion *978-A Three Musketeers I: The Diamond Studs *978-B Three Musketeers II: Journey to London *978-C Three Musketeers III: The Queen's Honor *978-D The Three Musketeers Rope in a Fourth *978-E The Three Musketeers Rope in a Fourth *978-F The Three Musketeers Rope in a Fourth *980 Garden Flowers of Spring *981 Garden Flowers of Summer *982 Garden Flowers of Autumn *985-A Desert Wild Flowers *985-B Desert Wild Flowers *985-C Desert Wild Flowers *990-A Wonders of the Deep I *990-B Wonders of the Deep II *990-C Wonders of the Deep III Europe (1000-2999) *1001 London I England *1002 London II England *1003 London III England *1004-A London Airport I *1004-B London Airport II *1005-A British European Airways, London Airport *1005-B British Overseas Airways, London Airport *1006 St. Paul's Cathedral, London, England *1007 Changing of the Guard at Buckingham Palace *1008 Trooping the Colour Ceremony, London *1009 Kew Gardens *1010 Hampton Court, Middlesex, England *1011 The London Planetarium, England *1012 The Tower of London, England *1013 Windsor Castle, Royal Residence, England *1014 Chelsea Flower Show, London *1015 Dover, Kent, England *1016 Ramsgate to Herne Bay, Kent *1017 Folkestone and Dover, Kent, England *1020 Cambridge University, Cambridge, England *1022 Oxford, Oxfordshire, England *1025 Shakespeare's Stratford-On-Avon, Warwickshire *1027 Historic Canterbury, Kent, England *1030 York, Yorkshire, England *1035 Somerset Scenes, England *1036 Wookey Hole Cave, Somerset, England *1037 Cheddar Gorge & Caves, Somerset, England *1038 Bath, Somerset, England *1040 Devon Scenes, England *1041 Torquay, Devon England *1042 Kent's Cavern, Torquay, Devon, England *1045 Clovelly, Devon, England *1047 Sussex Scenes, Devon, England *1048 Brighton, Sussex, England *1049 Eastbourne, Sussex, England *1050 Cornawall Beauty Spots, England *1051 Cornwall II, England *1052 St. Ives to Newquay, Cornwall, England *1053 Newquay, Cornwall, England *1054 Ilfracombe to Minehead, England *1055 Weston-Super-Mare, England *1056 Bristol, England *1057 Bournemouth, Dorset, England *1060 Blackpool & the Illuminations, England *1065 The Peak District, Derbyshire, England *1070 The Lake District I, England *1071 The Lake District II, England *1075 Medieval City of York, England *1076 Scarborough, Yorkshire, England *1079 The Duke of Bedford's Woburn Abbey, England *1080 Coventry Cathedral, England *1081 Norwich & the Cathedral, England *1082 Winchester & the Cathedral, England *1083 Salisbury & the Cathedral, England *1084 Clacton to Felixstowe, East Coast, England *1090 The Isle of Wight I, England *1091 The Isle of Wight II, England *1092 Cowes Week, Isle of Wight, England *1100 The Clipper Ship Cutty Sark Greenwich, England *1101 HMS Victory, Portsmouth, England *1102 RMS Queen Mary, England *1103 R.M.S. Queen Elisabeth, England *1120 Wedding of Princess Alexandria, London, England * *1150 Wales I *1151 Wales II *1153 Caldy Island, Wales *1170 Jersey, Channel Islands *1200 Robert Burns' Country, Scotland *1201 Loch Lomond, Scotland *1208 Royal Deeside & Balmoral Castle, Scotland *1210 Highland Scenes, Scotland *1211 Highland Games, Scotland *1213 Glen Coe, Western Highlands, Scotland *1214 The Great Glen, Inverness to Fort William, Scotland *1216 Northern Highlands, Scotland *1220 Edinburgh, Scotland *1250 The Isle of Skye, Scotland *1301 Killarney, Ireland *1302 Tipperary, Ireland *1305 President Kennedy's Visit to Ireland *1310 Coek Cobh & Blarney Castle, Ireland *1320 Dublin and the Wicklow Hills, Ireland *1330 Connemara, County Galway, Ireland *1335 Limerick & Shannon Airport, Ireland *1340 Donegal Scenes, Ireland *1400-A France *1400-B France *1400-C France *1401 Paris I France *1402 Paris II France *1403-A Paris *1403-B Paris *1403-C Paris *1404-A Floralies Internationales I Paris *1404-B Floralies Internationales II Paris *1405 Montmarte, Paris *1406 Notre Dame Cathedral, Paris, France *1407 Souvenir Tour Eiffel Paris *1407-K Monuments de Paris: Souvenir Tour Eiffel "Exclusivité" *1407-L Monuments de Paris: Vedettes Tour Eiffel "Exclusivité" *1408 Illuminations de Paris *1409 Cathedral of Reims *1410 Palace of Versailles France *1410-B Trianons & French Gardens of Versailles *1411 Shrine of Our Lady of Lourdes France *1412 The Palace of Fontainbleau France *1412-A Palace of Fontainbleau I *1412-B Palace of Fontainbleau II *1413 Cathedral of Chartes *1415-A Lourdes and the Pyrenees *1415-B Lourdes and the Pyrenees *1415-C Lourdes and the Pyrenees *1416-A Lourdes le Calvaire I *1416-B Lourdes le Calvaire II *1417 Environs of Lourdes *1418 Souvenir de Lourdes *1418-D La Ville de Lourdes *1418-E Les Malades a Lourdes *1418-F La Piete des Pelerins I *1418-G La Piete des Pelerins II *1418-H La Piete des Pelerins III *1418-K La Piete des Pelerins IV *1418-L Souvenir de Ste. Bernadette Lourdes *1419 Les Grottes de Betharram *1420 Battlefields of World War II, Normandy, France *1421-A Normandy *1421-B Normandy *1421-C Normandy *1422 Beauville, Trouville, France *1422-K La Havre *1423 Dunkerque - Calais - Boulogne *1423-K Le Touquet - Paris - Plage France *1424-A Nice I, The Riviera *1424-B Nice II, The Riviera *1425 The French Riviera ( Cote D'Azur ) France *1425-K From Juan-les-Pins to Villefranche, Riviera *1426 Cannes to Antibes The Riviera France *1427 Villefranche to Cap D'Ail The Riviera *1428-A Carnival of Nice *1428-B Carnival of Nice *1428-C Carnival of Nice *1429 Menton & Cap Martin, The Riviera *1430 Picturesque People of Brittany, France *1431 Mont St. Michel, Brittany, France *1432-A Brittany *1432-B Brittany *1432-C Brittany *1433 Mont St. Michel II, Brittany, France *1434 Royan *1435-A Chateaux on the Loire *1435-B Chateaux on the Loire *1435-C Chateaux on the Loire *1436-D Le Chateau de Chambord *1436-E Le Chateau de Blois *1436-F Le Chateau de Chaumont-sur-Loire *1436-G Le Chateau de Cheverny *1436-H Le Chateau de d'Amboise *1436-K Le Chateau de Chenonceau *1436-L Le Chateau de d'Azay-le-Rideau *1437-D St. Malo - Dinan - Dinard, Brittany *1437-E Breton Coast Road *1437-F The Crozon Peninsula, Brittany *1437-G Douarnenez - La Pointe du Raz, Bretagne *1437-H The Gulf of Morbihan, Brittany *1437-K La Baule - Le Pouliguen, Brittany *1438 From Pornic to Les Sables-D'Olonne *1438-K La Rochelle *1440 Nimes - Arles, Pont du Gard, Provence *1442 Carcassonne Largest Fortress of Europe France *1444 The "Gorges of the Tarn," France *1445 Avignon, Orange-Les-Baux, The Provence, France *1448 Lyons, France *1449 Evian and Lake Leman, France *1450 Annecy and the Lake France *1451 The Lake of Annecy, France *1452 In and Around Grenoble, France *1453 L'Alpe d'Huez, France *1454 Summer Trips from Chamonix, France *1454-K Chamonix & Mont Blanc Glacier, France *1455 Chamonix, Mont Blanc in Winter, France *1456 Towards the "Roof" of Europe from Chamonix, France *1457 Hte. Savoie Les Contamines in Winter, France *1458 Megeve in Winter, France *1459 Megeve in Summer, France *1460 Val d'Isere in Winter, France *1461 Savoie, Courchevel in Winter, France *1462 The Grand Chartreuse, France *1463 Land of the Mont Blanc, France *1465-A Alsace *1465-B Alsace *1465-C Alsace *1466 Strasbourg, France *1467 Nancy, France *1468 St. Odile & Surroundings, Alsace, France *1470-A Basque Country *1470-B L'Interieur Pays Basque *1470-C Basque Country *1471 Eze, the Riviera, France *1472 Cannes, The Riviera, France *1473 "Route Napoleon," France *1474 From Le Lavandou to St. Tropez, Riviera, France *1475 Esterel Coast, The Riviera *1476 From Cassis to Hyeres, the Riviera, France *1477 St. Paul-de-Vence, Alpes Maritimes, France *1478 Gorges of the River Loup, France *1480 Corsica I, France *1480-A Corsica *1480-B Corsica *1480-C Corsica *1481 Corsica II, France *1482 Corsica III, France *1484 Valberg - Daluis Gorges - Entrevaux, France *1487 Toulouse, France *1490 The "Cote Vermeille," France *1491 Perpignan, France *1496 The Castle of Henry IV, Pau, France *1497 From Pau to Bagneres-de-Bigorre, France *1498 Luchon & the Pyrenees, France *1500 West Berlin Germany I *1500-A West Berlin Germany I *1500-B West Berlin Germany II *1502 Allgau, Germany *1502-A Allgau I *1502-B Allgau II *1503 Oberammergau, Germany *1503 Obertsdorf-Kleinwalsertal, Germany-Austria *1504 Garmisch-Partenkirchen in Winter, Germany *1505 Garmisch-Partenkirchen & Mittenwald, Germany *1506 Zugspitze, Germany *1507 Mittenwald, Germany *1508 Bad Reichenhall, Bavaria, Germany *1509 Royal Castles of Bavaria *1509 Herrenchiemsee, Royal Castle of Bavaria *1509-A Bavarian Castles / Bayersiche Konigs *1509-B Linderhof, Royal Castle of Bavaria *1509-C Herrenchiemsee, Royal Castle of Bavaria *1509-D Neuschwanstein, Royal Castle of Bavaria *1510 Bavaria Germany *1511 Upper Bavaria I Germany *1512 Upper Bavaria II Germany *1512-B Upper Bavaria III Germany *1512-K Ruhpolding, Bayern, Germany *1513 Berchtesgaden Country I, Germany *1514 Berchtesgaden Country II, Germany *1515 The Rhineland, Germany *1516 Heidelberg I, Germany *1516-B Heidelberg II, Germany *1517 Aachen, Germany *1518 Nuremburg, Germany *1519 Bayreuth, Germany *1520 Bodensee, Germany *1520-B Bodensee II, Germany *1520-C Bodensee III, Germany *1521 The Black Forest, Germany *1521-B The Black Forest II, Germany *1521-C The Black Forest III, Germany *1522 Baden-Baden, Black Forest, Germany *1525 Munich I, Germany *1526 Munich II, Germany *1527 Chiemsee, Bavaria, Germany *1528 Oktoberfest, Munich, Germany *1529 Tegernsee, Bavaria, Germany *1530 Nordlingen, Germany *1531 Dinkelsbuhl, Germany *1532 Rothenburg on the Tauber, Germany *1534 Bundesarlenschau, Shellgart, Germany *1535 Stuttgart, Germany *1536 Die Schwabische Alb, Deutschland *1537 Hohenzollern Castle, Germany *1538 Munster, Germany / Odenwald *1539 Ulm and its Cathedral, Germany *1540-A Hamburg I, Germany *1540-B Hamburg II, Germany *1541 The Luneburg Heath, Germany *1542 Bremen & Bremerhaven, Germany *1543 Teutoburg Forest & Spas of Weserbergland, Germany *1544 Hanover, Germany *1545 Cuxhaven & Helgoland, Germany *1546 East Frisian Islands, Germany *1547 North Frisian Islands, Germany *1548 Lubek, Germany *1549 Travemunde, Germany *1550 Passion Play Oberammergau 1950 – Tableaux *1551 Passion Play Oberammergau – 1950, Part I *1552 Passion Play Oberammergau – 1950, Part II *1553 Oberammergau, Germany *1554 Die Wieskirche, Oberbayern, Germany *1556 Altotting, Germany *1557 Der Konigsee, Deutschland *1560 Leipzig, East Germany *1562 Dresden, East Germany *1563 Frankfurt am Main, Germany *1564 Wiesbaden and Mainz, Germany *1565-A The Rhine, Rudesheim to Konigswinter *1565-B The Rhine, Rudesheim to Konigswinter *1565-C The Rhine, Rudesheim to Konigswinter *1566 Bonn and Rhine Panoramas, Germany *1567 Cathedral of Cologne, Germany *1568 Dusseldorf and Cologne, Germany *1569 The Lahn Valley, Germany *1570 East Berlin, East Germany *1573 Sans Souci Palace, Potsdam, East Berlin, Germany *1575-A Germany *1575-B Germany *1575-C Germany *1576 Der Taunus, Germany *1577 Das Ahrtal, Germany *1578 Munster, Germany *1579 Treves (Trier), Germany *1580 Der Dom von Trie, mit Heiligem Rock, Germany *1581 Dusseldorf, Germany *1584 The Harz Mountains, Germany *1585 Harz Mountains in Winter, Germany *1586 Winterburg und Rahler Aster, Saverland, Germany *1589 Heiligenhafen & Island of Fehmarn, Germany *1600-A Italy *1600-B Italy *1600-C Italy *1601 Rome, Italy I *1602 Rome, Italy II *1603 Rome, Italy III *1604 The Roman Forum, Rome, Italy *1604-B The Roman Forum II, Rome, Italy *1605 Holy Year, 1950, Rome Italy *1606 Venice, Italy *1606 Tivoli and Villa D'Este, Italy *1607 Milan, Italy *1608 Florence I, Italy *1609 Florence II, Italy *1609-B Florence III, Italy *1610 Pisa, Italy *1611 Volterra & San Gimignano, Italy *1612 Naples, Italy *1613 Musea of Naples, Italy *1614 The Ruins of Pompeii, Destroyed 79 A.D. *1614-B Pompeii, The Roman City Buried Alive *1615-A Costiera Amalfitana I Italia *1615-B Amalfi Coast *1615-C Amalfi Coast *1616 Mount Vesuvius, near Pompeii, Italy *1617 Island of Ischia, Italy *1618 The Riviera, Rapallo to Portofino, Italy *1618-B The Riviera, Rapallo to Portofino II, Italy *1619 Genoa, Italy *1619-B Genoa II, Italy *1620 Bolzano, South Tyrol, Italy *1620 Bolzano and Lake Carezza, South Tyrol, Italy *1621 Merano, South Tyrol, Italy *1622 Dolomite Mountains, Northern Italy *1622-A Dolomite Mountains, Italy *1622-B Le Dolomiti II, Parte Occidentale *1622-C Dolomite Mountains, Italy *1623 Cortina D'Ampezzo in Winter, Italy *1625 Stresa and the Borromee Islands, Italy *1626 Varese & Lake Orta, Italy *1627 Cervinia & Aosta Valley, Italy *1628 Valtellina & Splugen Pass Road, Italy *1629 Gardena Valley & Siusi Mountains, Italy *1630 Venice I, Italy *1631 Venice II, Italy *1632 Venezia III, Italy *1633 Venice, the Lagoon, Italy *1634 Gondola Festival in Venice, Italy *1635 Island of Capri, Italy *1638 Ravenna, Italy *1639 Trieste, Italy *1640 Bologna, Italy *1642 Rimini & the Adriatic Riviera, Italy *1643 Assisi, Italy *1644 Perugia, Italy *1645 Verona, Vicenza-Padua, Italy *1645-B Verona, Vicenza-Padua II, Italy *1646 Ferrara, Italy *1650 Lake Garda, Italy *1655 Lake Como, Italy *1660 Sestriere in Winter, Italy *1661 Island of Elba, Italy *1662 Lucca & Montecatini, Italy *1663 Sienna, Italy *1665 San Remo, The Riviera, Italy *1666 Alassio to Ventimiglia, The Riviera, Italy *1667 From Viareggio to Carrara, Italy *1670 Fiesole, Italy *1675 Turin, Italy *1680 Malta, Island of Sunshine & History *1685 Calabria & Puglie, Italy *1690-A Sicily *1690-B Sicily *1690-C Sicily *1691 Taormina, Sicily, Italy *1700 Romantic Seville, Spain *1701 Old Castile, Spain *1702 Madrid, Spain *1703 Valencia, Spain *1704 Toledo, Spain *1705 The Alhambra Palace, Granada, Spain *1710 Montserrat, "The Mountain Shrine," Spain *1711 Monastery L'Escurial, Spain *1712 Valle de Los Caidos, Spain *1713 Segovia, Avila, Spain *1714 Salamanca, Spain *1715 Malaga to Gibralter, Andalusia, Spain *1720 Holy Week, Seville, Spain *1726 Barcelona, Spain *1730 Mayorca I, The Balearic Islands, Spain *1731 Mayorca II, The Balearic Islands, Spain *1732 Mayorca III, The Balearic Islands, Spain *1733 Palma de Mallorca I, Spain *1734 Palma de Mallorca II, Spain *1735 Paguera-Banalbufar, Majorca, Spain *1736 Valldemosa-Puerto de Solier, Majorca, Spain *1737 La Calobra-Formentor, Majorca, Spain *1738 East Coast & Caves of Majorca, Spain *1739 Traditional Majorca, Spain *1790 Tenerife, Canary Islands *1799 Gibraltar *1801 Lisbon I, Portugal *1802 Lisbon II, Portugal *1805 "Costa do Sol" From Estoril to Sintra, Portugal *1806 From Peniche to Nazare, Portugal *1810 Oporto, Portugal *1820 Fatima & Batalha, Portugal *1822 Pilgrimages & Sanctuary of Fatima, Portugal *1850 Copenhagen, Denmark *1851 Copenhagen II, Denmark *1852 Copenhagen's Tivoli, Denmark *1860 Hans Christian Andersen's Town, Denmark *1870 The Island of Bornholm, Denmark *1900 By the Zuider Zee, Holland *1901 Windmill Land, South Holland *1902 Volendam on the Zuyderzee, Holland *1903 Marken Island, Zuyderzee, Holland *1905 Amsterdam, "Venice of the North," Holland *1905-B Canal Trip in Amsterdam, Holland *1905-C Amsterdam II, Holland *1906 The Hague, Holland *1907 Madurodam Miniature Towns, The Hague, Holland *1908 Scheveningen Beach, Holland *1909 Scheveningen Promenade Pier, Holland *1910 Alkmaar and the Cheese Market Holland, Holland *1912 Zandvoort Sea Resort, Holland *1913 Aalsmeer Flower Auction, Holland * *1915 Rotterdam, Holland *1916 Floriade & Euromast, Rotterdam (Exposition 1960) *1917 Delft, Holland *1920 Tulip Time, Holland *1920-A Tulip Time I sold in 2-reel pkt *1920-B Tulip Time II sold in 2-reel pkt *1922 Keukenhof Flower Exhibition, Holland *1928 East Zuiderzee I, Holland *1929 East Zuiderzee II, Holland *1931 Vacationland, Arnhem, Holland *1935 Southern Limburg, Holland *1938 Zeeland Scenes, Holland *1941 Hertogenbosch & Oisterwijk, Holland *1942 Natuurpark "De Efteling," Kaalsheuvel I *1943 Natuurpark "De Efteling," Kaalsheuvel II *1944 Friesland Beauty Spots, Holland *1947 Windmills of Holland *1950 Brussels I, Belgium *1951 Brussels II, Belgium *1952 Medieval Bruges, Belgium *1953 Historic Ghent, Belgium *1955-A The 1955 Ghent Flower Show I *1955-B The 1955 Ghent Flower Show II *1957 Antwerp, Belgium *1960 The Meuse Valley and the Ardennes, Belgium *1961 The Meuse from Namur to Hastiere, Belgium *1965 The Picturesque Bocq, Molignee, & Lesse Rivers *1966 Bouillon on the Semois, Belgium *1970 Province of Liege, Belgium *1973 Ypres & the Hills of West Flanders, Belgium *1976-A Royal Family of Belgium *1976-B Royal Family of Belgium *1976-C Royal Family of Belgium *1977 King Baudouin of Belgium & His Fiancee Dona Fabiola *1980 Ostend to Le Zoute, North Sea Beaches, Belgium *1981 Ostend, Belgium *1985 Napoleon's Waterloo, Belgium *1986-A World's Fair, Brussels 1958: Pavillions of the Nations *1986-B World's Fair, Brussels 1958: Pavillions of the Nations *1986-C World's Fair, Brussels 1958: Pavillions of the Nations *1987 Manneken Pils, Brussels, Belgium *1988 Grand Palace, Brussels, Belgium *1989 World's Fair, Brussels 1958, The Finnish Pavilion *1990-A World's Fair, Brussels 1958 *1990-B World's Fair, Brussels 1959 *1990-C World's Fair, Brussels 1960 *1991-A World's Fair, Brussels 1958: International Sections *1991-B World's Fair, Brussels 1958: International Sections *1991-C World's Fair, Brussels 1958: International Sections *1992-A World's Fair, Brussels 1958: General Sections *1992-B World's Fair, Brussels 1958: General Sections *1992-C World's Fair, Brussels 1958: General Sections *1993-A World's Fair, Brussels 1958: "Gay Belgium" *1993-B World's Fair, Brussels 1958: "Gay Belgium" *1993-C World's Fair, Brussels 1958: "Gay Belgium" *1994 The Atomium, World's Fair, Brussels, 1958 *1995 Grand Duchy of Luxembourg *1996 King Baudouin's State Visit to Luxembourg *1997 The City of Luxembourg, Grand Duchy of Luxembourg *1998 Echternach & Surroundings, Luxembourg *1999-K Vianden to Clervaux, Luxembourg *1999-L Wiltz & Esch-sur-Sure, Luxembourg *2000-A Switzerland *2000-B Switzerland *2000-C Switzerland *2000-X Switzerland, Geneva to St. Moritz *2001 Matterhorn and Zermatt, Switzerland / Zermatt I *2002 Zermatt II, Switzerland *2003 Bern, Switzerland *2005 Zurich I, Switzerland *2006 Zurich II, Switzerland *2006 Swiss Horticultural Exhibition, Zurich, Switzerland *2007 Susten Pass, Switzerland *2007-K The Susten Pass Road, Switzerland *2008 Grimsel, Furka & Oberlap Passes from Rhine to Rhone *2009 Interlaken Region I, Switzerland *2010 Interlaken Region II, Switzerland *2011 Bernese Oberland in Winter, Switzerland *2012 The Bernese Oberland, Switzerland *2012-B Bernese Oberland II, Switzerland *2013 William Tell's Country, Lake Lucerne, Switzerland *2014 Lucerne, Switzerland *2014-K Lucerne & Lake Views, Switzerland *2015 Making Swiss Cheese, Switzerland *2016 Davos in Winter, Switzerland *2016-K Davos in Summer, Switzerland *2017 St. Moritz, Switzerland *2017-K St. Moritz II, Switzerland *2018 Winter Sports in St. Moritz, Switzerland *2019 Lugano and Locarno, Switzerland *2020 Geneva, Switzerland *2020-K Geneva II, Switzerland *2021 Neuchatel Lake Area, Switzerland *2022 Pontresina, Switzerland *2025 Basle, Switzerland *2026 Montreux to Lausanne, "The Swiss Riviera" *2028 Montreux & Surroundings, Switzerland *2029 Lausanne, Switzerland *2030 Winter in Arosa, Switzerland *2031 Arosa, Switzerland *2033 Flims, Switzerland *2035 The Rhinefall, Schaffhausen to Stein A.R., Switzerland *2036 Lenzerheide-Valbella, Switzerland *2037 Mosters, Switzerland *2038 Schels - Tarasp - Vulpera, Switzerland *2039 Lugano, Switzerland *2040 Lugano and Vicinity, Switzerland *2041 Locarno - Ascona - Brissago, Switzerland *2042 Locarno & Vicinity, Switzerland *2044 Mount Pilatus, Switzerland *2045 Santis & St. Gall, Switzerland *2046 Santis & the Toggenburg, Switzerland *2047 Kussnacht & Weggis, Switzerland *2048 To the Top of Mount Rigi, Switzerland *2050 Upper Rhone Valley, Switzerland *2050-B Lower Rhone Valley, Switzerland *2052 St. Gothard Pass, Switzerland *2054 Engelberg, Trubsee-Titlis, Switzerland *2056 The Jungfrau Railway, Switzerland *2058 Famous Burgenstock Panoram, Switzerlandas *2060 Oslo, Norway *2065 Bergen, Norway *2067 Stavanger & Haugesund, Norway *2070 From Molde to Kristiansund Møre-Romsdal, Norway *2075 The Fjords, Norway *2076 The Fjords, Country, Norway *2080 Trondheim, Norway *2100 Stockholm I, Sweden *2101 Stockholm II, Sweden *2103 Millesgården & Skansen, Stockholm, Sweden *2105 Gothenburg, Gateway to Sweden *2106 By Göta Canal from Gothenburg to Stockholm *2110 Skansen Open Air Museum, Zoological Gardens *2115 Midsummer in Dalecarlia (Dalarna) I, Sweden *2116 Midsummer in Dalecarlia (Dalarna) II, Sweden *2120 Visby, Isle of Gotland, Sweden *2125 Sweden I *2125-A Sweden *2125-B Sweden *2125-C Sweden *2126 Malmö, Sweden *2128 Castles of Skåne, Sweden *2130 Helsingborg & Molle, Sweden *2151 Athens I, Greece *2152 Athens II, Greece *2154 Athens and Surroundings, Greece *2157 Corinth & Epidaurus, Greece *2159 Olympia & Mistra, Greece *2160 Delphi amd Mount Parnassus, Greece *2165 Corfu (Kerkyra), Greece *2168 Thessalonika & Surroundings, Macedonia, Greece *2170 Thessalonika, Greece *2170 International Trade Fair, Thessalonika, Greece *2171 Mount Athos I, Greece *2172 Mount Athos II, Greece *2180 Meteora, Greece *2185 Costumes of Greece *2195 Historical Islands I, Rhodes, Greece *2196 Historical Islands II, Delos-Mykonos, Greece *2197 Historical Islands III, Crete, Greece *2300 The Tyrol, Austria *2301 Bregenz on Lake Constance, Greece *2305 Festival in Austria *2308 Kufstein and the Kaiser Mountains, Austria *2309 Salzkammergut, Austria *2310 Romantic Salzburg, Austria *2310-B Salzburg II, Austria *2311 Kitzbühel & St. Johann in Winter, Austria *2312 Grossglockner, Zell Am See to Lienz, Austria *2313 Badgastein & Hofgastein, Austria *2314 Carinthian Lakes, Austria *2315 Corpus Christi Day, Austria *2318 Silvretta & Montafon, Austria *2319 The Arlberg Area in Winter, Austria *2320 Innsbruck, Austria *2322 The Arlberg Area, Austria *2325 Vienna I, Austria *2326 Vienna II, Austria *2327 Vienna III, Austria *2330 Seefeld Im Winter, Tirol, Osterreich *2335 Worthersee, Austria *2337 Tauern Power Station, Kaprun, Austria *2338 Mount Dachstein & Aussee Country, Austria *2601 Helsinki I, Finland *2602 Helsinki II, Finland *2603 Turku Castle, Finland *2604 Turku, Finland *2605 Turku II, Finland *2606 Tampere, Finland *2608 Lahti, Finland *2609 Savonlinna, Finland *2610 To Aulanko & Tampere by Silver Line, Finland *2611 Kuopio & Surroundings, Finland *2612 Oulu & Surroundings I, Finland *2613 Oulu & Surroundings II, Finland *2615 Vaasa, Finland *2616 Jyväskylä, Finland *2617 Lappeenranta, Finland *2618 Kotka, Finland *2619 Hämeenlinna, Finland *2620 Aulanko Park, Finland *2670 Principality of Andorra *2680 Monaco and Monte Carlo *2681 The Exotic Garden of Monaco *2690 Republic of San Marino *2700 Principality of Liechtenstein *2721 St. Peter's Basilica, Vatican State *2722 Buildings and Swiss Guards, Vatican State *2723 Museums and Galleries, Vatican State *2724 Art Treasures I, Vatican State *2725 Art Treasures II, Vatican State *2726 Holy Year, 1950, Vatican State *2800-A Russia Today *2800-B Russia Today *2800-C Russia Today *2810-A People of Russia *2810-B People of Russia *2810-C People of Russia *2820-A Inside Moscow *2820-B Inside Moscow *2820-C Inside Moscow Africa (3000-3999) *3001 Capetown & Cape Peninsula South Africa *3002 Capetown II *3003-A Capetown I *3003-B Capetown II *3003-C The Cape of Good Hope Peninsula *3005 Table Mountain & Cableway, Union of South Africa *3007 Groote Schuur, Union of South Africa *3011 The Cape of Good Hope & Groote Schuur, S. Africa *3015 The Kimberly Diamond Mine, Union of South Africa *3019 The Garden Route, Union of South Africa *3020-A Durban I *3020-B Durban II *3021 Durban, Natal, Union of South Africa *3024 Scenic Natal National Park, Union of South Africa *3025 Natal National Park, Union of South Africa *3027 Valley of a Thousand Hills, Natal, Union of South Africa *3029 Natives of Zululand, Union of South Africa *3031 Zululand, Union of South Africa *3036 Pretora, Union of South Africa *3039-A Johannesburg I *3039-B Johannesburg II *3040 Johannesburg, Union of South Africa *3042 Gold Mining, Union of South Africa *3047 Natives of the Transvaal, Union of South Africa *3100 Victoria Falls, Southern Rhodesia, Africa *3110 Zimbabwe Ruins, Southern Rhodesia *3110 Victoria Falls, Southern Rhodesia *3112 The Matopos, Southern Rhodesia *3113 The Matopos Mountains, Southern Rhodesia *3115 Salisbury & Environs, Southern Rhodesia *3120 Copperbelt, Northern Rhodesia *3161-A Lourenco Marques I, Moazmbique *3161-B Lourenco Marques II, Moazmbique *3200 Dar-es-Salaam, Capital of Tanganyika *3203 Climbing Mt. Kilimanjaro, Tanganyika *3208 Zanzibar *3210 Mombasa, Kenya *3211 Nairobi, Kenya *3212 Highlands of Kenya *3213 Sisal Industry in East Africa *3214 East African Safari *3215 Coffee Industry in East Africa *3216 Lake Victoria, East Africa *3217 Mount Kenya *3220 Mountains of the Moon, Uganda *3221 Kampala, Uganda *3260 Addis Ababa, Uganda *3265 Scenes of Ethiopia *3300-A Egypt *3300-B Egypt *3300-C Egypt *3301 Cairo, Egypt *3302 The Famous Mosques of Cairo, Egypt *3303 Great Pyramids and Sphinx, Giza, Egypt *3304 Tombs of the Kings, Thebes, Egypt *3305 Treasures of King Tut-Ankh-Amen, Cairo, Egypt *3306 The River Nile, Assuan to Cairo, Egypt *3307 Valley of the Nile, Egypt *3308 People of the Nile Valley, Egypt *3309 Sakkara & Memphis, Egypt *3310 Luxor & El Karnak, Egypt *3311 Ancient Thebes, Egypt *3312 Assuan On the Nile, Egypt *3765-A Queen Elizabeth Visits Her People in Nigeria I *3765-B Queen Elizabeth Visits Her People in Nigeria II *3765-C Queen Elizabeth Visits Her People in Nigeria III *3775 Brazzaville, French Equatorial Africa *3791 Ruana - Urundi I, Central Africa *3792 Ruanda - Urundi II, Central Africa *3793 The Lake Area, Belgian Congo *3794 Leopoldville, Capital of Belgian Congo *3795 Sumbura, Ruanda and Stanleyville, Belgian Congo *3796 Boma, Matadi, Bukavu & Elisabethville, Belgian Congo *3797 Peoples & Habitats I, Belgian Congo *3798 Peoples and Habitats II, Belgian Congo & Ruanda *3799 Animals of the Belgian Congo *3810 Luanda, Portugese West Africa *3900-A In Darkest Africa *3900-B In Darkest Africa *3900-C In Darkest Africa Asia (4000-4999) *4000 Jerusalem, The Old City, Palestine *4001 Gethsemane to Calvary, Jerusalem, Palestine *4002 Street Scenes in Old Jerusalem, Palestine *4004 Moslem Temple Area, Jerusalem, Palestine *4006 Bethlehem, Judea, Palestine *4007 Nazareth, Galilee, Israel *4008 Tel Aviv, Israel *4009 The Sea of Galilee, Israel *4010 Jaffa, Israel *4012 Region of Haifa, Israel *4013 Acre, Palestine *4014 The Hule Valley, Galilee, Israel *4015 The River Jordan, Palestine *4016 The Samaritans, Samaria, Palestine *4017 Wilderness of Judea, Palestine *4050 The Arab Legion I, Transjordan (Jordan) *4051 The Arab Legion II, Transjordan (Jordan) *4055 Scenes of Transjordan / Jordan *4141 Damascus, Syria *4143 The Great Mosque Ommeyade, Damascus, Syria *4151 Scenes of Lebanon *4152 Baalbek, The Roman Ruins, Lebanon *4153 The Cedars of Lebanon *4170-A Iraq (Mesopotamia) I *4170-B Iraq (Mesopotamia) II *4170-C Iraq (Mesopotamia) III *4250-A Iran (Persia), Arabian Nights Land I *4250-B Iran (Persia), Arabian Nights Land II *4285 Afghanistan, South Central Asia *4300 The Taj Mahal & Red Fort Agra, India *4300 The Taj Mahal, Agra, India *4301 Agra, India *4302 Maharaja's Festival, Mysore, india *4303 At Home with Jawaharlal Nehru, India's Great Leader *4304 People of India *4305 Calcutta, India *4306 Old Delhi, India *4307 New Dehli, India *4308 Arts & Crafts of India *4309 Dances of india *4310 Madras, India *4311 Temples of South India *4312 Benares, India *4313 Darjeeling and the Himalayas, India *4314 Tea Industy, Darjeerling, India *4315 Jaipur, India *4316 Bombay, India *4317 Rural Scenes, India *4323 The People of Kashmir, India *4324 Srinagar, Kashmir, India *4351 Movie Stars of India I *4352 Movie Stars of India II *4353 Movie Stars of India III *4360 Prime Minister Nehru's United States Visit *4400-A India *4400-B India *4400-C India *4451 Lahore Mosques & Antiquities, Pakistan *4452 Lahore, "The City," Pakistan *4453 Karachi, Pakistan *4501-A Ceylon I, Indian Ocean *4501-B Ceylon II, Indian Ocean *4551 Singapore, Malaya Peninsula *4551-A Singapore, Malaya Peninsula I *4551-B Singapore, Malaya Peninsula II *4552 Kelantan, Malaya *4553 Karachi, Malaya *4554 Malacca, Malaya *4560 Aborigines of Malaya *4810 Hong Kong Colony (China) *4811 Hong Kong Life *4814 Victoria Island, Hong Kong *4820 Buddhist Temples of Bangkok, Siam *4824 Scenes and People of Siam *4825 Siamese Dance Drama, Siam *4870 Tokyo & Mt. Fujiyama, Japan *4871 Tokyo, Japan *4872 Mount Fuji and Rural Scenes, Japan *4873 Festivals of Japan *4900-A Japan Tokyo and Mount Fuji *4900-B Japan Southern Honshu *4900-C Japan People and Festivals *4900-X Japan, People & Festivals Australia and the Pacific (5000-5999) *5001 Sydney I, New South Wales, Australia *5002 Sydney II, New South Wales, Australia *5003 Scenic Sydney, New South Wales, Australia *5005 The Beaches, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia *5006 Sydney Beaches & Surf Life Savers, Australia *5008 The Blue Mountains, New South Wales, Australia *5009 The Blue Mountains II, New South Wales, Australia *5010 The Great Barrier Reef, Queensland, Australia *5015 Ski Fields of Mt. Kosciusko & Thredbo Valley, NSW *5016 Summit of Australia, Mt. Kosciusko in Winter *5020 Kangaroo Hunt with Aborigines of Australia *5021 Australian Flora and Fauna *5025 Canberra, Capital of Australia, New South Wales *5026 City of Canberra, Australia *5030 Jenolan Caves, New South Wales, Australia *5031 Jenolan Caves II, New South Wales, Australia *5041 Melbourne, Victoria, Australia I *5042 Melbourne, Victoria, Australia II *5043 City of Melbourne I, Australia *5044 City of Melbourne II, Australia *5080 Brisbane I, Queensland, Australia *5081 Brisbane II, Queensland, Australia *5085 "Surfer's Paradise," Southern Queensland, Australia *5086 Gold Coast, Southern Queensland, Australia *5093 Townsville and Magnetic Island North Queensland Aus *5121 Adelaide & Vicinity, Australia *5125 Flinders Range, South Australia *5161 Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia *5201 Perth, Western Australia *5241 Tasmania I, Australia *5242 Tasmania II, Australia *5243 Tasmania III, Australia *5261 The Maoris, Natives of New Zealand *5270 Rotorua, North Island, New Zealand *5301 The Southern Alps, South Island, Australia *5311 Christchurch, South Island, New Zealand *5375 Tropical Tahiti, Society Islands, South Pacific *5425 Beautiful Bali, Indonesia *5600 Manilla, Philippine Islands *5605 The Moros of Zamboanga, Philippine Islands *5606 Igorot Natives, Luzon Mountains, Philippine Islands *5607 General Scenes, Philippine Islands *5608 Scars of World War II, Philippine Islands *5610 Baguio, Philippine Islands *5771-A Fuji Islands I, South Pacific *5771-B Fuji Islands I, South Pacific *5870 Guam, Marianas Islands Antarctica (6500) *6500-A South Pole Conquest by Air I *6500-B South Pole Conquest by Air II *6500-C South Pole Conquest by Air III *6500-X South Pole Conquest by Air 9000 Series Locally Sold Reels * *9001 Skyline Caverns, Front Royal, Virginia *9002 Trees of Mystery, Requa, California *9004 Maligne Lake, Canadian Rockies, Alberta *9006 Fraser Canyon, British Columbia, Canada *9008 Hoover (Boulder) Dam, Nevada *9013 Santuary of Our Sorrowful Mother, Portland, Oregon I *9014 Santuary of Our Sorrowful Mother, Portland, Oregon II *9017 Cannon Mountain Aerial Tramway, Franconia Notch NH *9018 Ausable Chasm, New York *9019 Mount Washington and Cog Road NH *9021 Howe Caverns I, New York *9022 Howe Caverns II, New York *9025 Franconia Notch, Lost River, White Mts NH *9028 Adirondack Mountains, New York *9031 Petersen's Rock Gardens, Redmond, Oregon *9034 Sea Lion Caves, Florence, Oregon *9035 Crawford Notch, Eastern Slope, White Mts., NH *9037 St. Petersburg, Florida *9042 Estes Park & Big Thompson, Canyon CO *9043 National Monuments of Western Colorado *9044 Las Vegas, Nevada *9045 Oak Creek Canyon and Vicinity, Arizona *9046 Weekiwachee Springs, Florida *9047 Gettysburg National Military Park PA *9052 Florida Flowers and Bok Tower, Florida *9055 Prehistoric Cliff Dwellers of Mesa Verde CO *9058 Home of Santa's Workshop, North Pole NY *9060 The Cody Highway Wyoming *9062 Boys Town, Nebraska *9065 Prince Edward Island, Canada *9066 Cape Breton Highlands, Nova Scotia, Canada *9067 Bird Sanctuary, Bonaventure Island, Quebec, Canada *9068 Canadian National Exhibition, Toronto, Canada *9069 Kenora and Lake of the Woods, Ontario, Canada *9070 Lakehead Region, Ontario, Canada *9071 Tulip Time in Holland, Michigan ---- Other Singles Alphabetical Single Reels * *1A 1711 Highlights of Yosemite * *1A 1751 Highlights of Main Street USA * *1A 1761 Highlights of Frontierland in Disneyland * *1A 1771 Highlights of Adventureland in Disneyland * *1A 1781 Highlights of Fantasyland in Disneyland * *1A 1791Highlights of Tomorrowland in Disneyland * lists as 1792 *1A 1815 Queen Mary Souvenir, Long Beach *1A 1881 Bubbles the Whale, Marineland, California * *1A 1891 Highlights of San Diego, California * *1A 4901 Wall Drug of Wall, South Dakota *1A 5331 Chicago's Adler Planetarium & Astronomical Museum *1A 5821 Mackinac Island *1A 6631 Cathedral of St.John the Divine Cathedral Heights *1A 6701 Sample Reel, New York World's Fair 1964-65 *1A 6702 Sample Reel, New York World's Fair 1964-65 *1A 7204 Fanconia Notch NH *1A 8931 Tweetsie Railroad, Blowing Rock NC *1A 9611 Highlights of Cypress Gardens, Florida * * *1B 0661 Brasilia, Futuristic Capital City of Brazil *1B 2651 Nara Japan *1B 9021 Project-A-Show Reel Two: Tour of the USA / Scenic USA *1B 9022 Project-A-Show Reel Three:Our Nation's Capitol / Washington DC *1B 9023 Project-A-Show Reel Four: Famous World Cities *1B 9024 Project-A-Show Reel Five: People from Other Lands *1B 9025 Project-A-Show Reel Six: Wild Animalsof the World * *2A 1571 Reno & Lake Tahoe *2A 1572 Lake Tahoe & Virginia City *2A 1732 San Diego Zoo *2A 1792 Tomorrowland *2A 1851 Pacific Coast California, San Diego - La Jolla *2A 9602 Florida, the Panhandle State *2A 9911 Weeki Wachee *2A 9912 Weeki Wachee * *A 135 Santa's Village, Highway 18, Skyforest, California *A 1014 Juneau, Mendenhall Glacier, Ketchikan *A 1015 Sitka, Whitehorse-Yukon Railroad *A 1016 Anchorage & the Matanuska Valley *A 1017 Fairbanks *A 1018 Wilderness Beauty *A 1554 Highlights of Nevada *A 1616 Lake Tahoe California and Nevada *A 1665 San Francisco Souvenir Reel *A 1666 San Francisco *A 1815 Queen Mary Souvenir, Long Beach *A 1816 Forest Lawn Memorial Park *A 1987 Old Town, San Diego *A 2495 Columbia River Gorge & Mt. Hood *A 2565 Enchanted Forest, Salem *A 2704 Highlights of Washington State *A 2721 Century 21 Expo Space Needle USA Seattle World's Fair *A 2722 Century 21 Expo Space Needle USA Seattle World's Fair *A 2723 Century 21 Expo Space Needle USA Seattle World's Fair *A 2724 Century 21 Expo Space Needle USA Seattle World's Fair *A 2725 Century 21 Expo Space Needle USA Seattle World's Fair *A 2726 Century 21 Expo Space Needle USA Seattle World's Fair *A 2745 Seattle Souvenir Reel *A 2843 Expo '74 World's Fair Spokane USA Reel No. 3 *A 2844 Expo '74 World's Fair Spokane USA Reel No. 4 *A 2845 Expo '74 World's Fair Spokane USA Reel No. 5 *A 2846 Expo '74 World's Fair Spokane USA Reel No. 6 *A 2954 Highlights of Montana *A 2971 1959 Earthquake Damage Area, Madison River Canyon *A 3215 Pike's Peak by Train, via World's Highest Cog Railway *A 3216 Pike's Peak by Auto, via "The Trail to the Clouds" *A 3235 Royal Gorge Scenic Railway *A 3306 Broadmoor & Cheyenne Mountain *A 3465 Bryce Canyon National Park Utah *A 3466 Bryce Canyon National Park Utah *A 3475 Zion National Park *A 3605 Great Meteor Crater *A 3665 Phoenix Zoo, Arizona *A 3666 Rawhide, Arizona's 1880 Town *A 3675 Sonora Desert Museum *A 3676 Old Tucson, Famous Movie Location #1 *A 3677 Old Tucson, Famous Movie Location #2 *A 4104 Highlights of Texas *A 4901 Wall Drug of Wall, South Dakota *A 5331 Chicago's Adler Planetarium & Astronomical Museum *A 5821 Mackinac Island *A 6304 Highlights of Pennsylvania *A 6504 Highlights of New York *A 6631 Cathedral of St.John the Divine Cathedral Heights *A 6702 Sample Reel, New York World's Fair 1964-65 *A 6904 Highlights of Vermont *A 7204 Fanconia Notch NH *A 7154 Highlights of Maine *A 7404 Highlights of Rhode Island *A 8291 The Beautiful Caverns of Luray Luray, Virginia Reel 1 *A 8292 The Beautiful Caverns of Luray Luray, Virginia Reel 2 *A 8293 The Beautiful Caverns of Luray Luray, Virginia Reel 3 *A 7704 Highlights of Delaware *A 8754 Highlights of Tennessee *A 8904 Highlights of North Carolina *A 8931 Tweetsie Railroad, Blowing Rock NC *A 9154 Highlights of Georgia *A 9254 Highlights of Alabama *A 9354 Highlights of Mississippi *A 9454 Highlights of Louisiana *A 9604 Highlights of Florida *B 0081 Archaeology Lost Civilizations of Mexico Reel 1 *B 0082 Archaeology Lost Civilizations of Mexico Reel 2 *B 0083 Archaeology Lost Civilizations of Mexico Reel 2 *B 0254 Panama Canal *B 0661 Brasilia, Futuristic Capital City of Brazil *B 1411 Pyramids And Antiquities Of Egypt Reel 1 *B 1412 Pyramids And Antiquities Of Egypt Reel 2 *B 1413 Pyramids And Antiquities Of Egypt Reel 3 *B 3051 Little Mermaid * *B 3071 Three Little Pigs *B 3092 Town Mouse & Country Mouse *B 3731 Robin Hood Meets Friar Tuck * *B 4309 William Tell *B 4721 Lassie & Timmy in "The Runaway Mule" * *B 5122 Yogi Bear Patron of the Arts *B 5123 Huckleberry Hound in "Project Green Thumb" *B 5124 Huckleberry Hound in "Pop Goes Yogi" *B 5841 Archaeology Probing The Past Reel 1 *B 5842 Archaeology Probing The Past Reel 2 *B 5843 Archaeology Probing The Past Reel 3 *B 5924 Partridge Family *B 6551 Vanguard Launching at Cape Canaveral * *B 6564 Guided Missiles & Rockets *B 7284 Winnie Otou und Das Halbblut Apanatschi *B 7604 1958 World's Fair, Brussels * *B 9011 Project-A-Show Reel One: Seven Ancient Wonders of the World * Blisterpack Single Reels * *BB 3153 Snow White *BB 3151 Pinocchio *BB 3152 Lady & the Tramp *BB 3153 Snow White *BB 3164 Merlin und Mim *BB 3691 Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *BB 3804 A Christmas Carol *BB 4194 Babar *BB 5271 Popeye *BB 5594 Six Million Dollar Man *BB 5924 Partridge Family *BB 7284 Winnetou *BB 7704 Circus * Commercial Demonstration Reels * *BC-1 3D Pictures for Profit * Blisterpack Single Reels * *BC 1714 Alsace de Rosheim a Dambach *BC 1718 Alsace *BC 1719 Alsace *BC 2204 Grottes de Betharram *BC 2291 Souvenir De Montmarte *BC 2764 River Thames *BC 2775 Famous Buildings of London *BC 2784 Isle of Wight not have been issued *BC 2785 Isle of Wight *BC 2954 London Pageantry *BC 3014 Kent, Gardens of England *BC 3064 Cambridge *BC 3074 Oxford *BC 3084 The South Coast Resorts *BC 3524 Vallee de la Semois *BC 3584 Brussels, the Grand-Place *BC 3654 Vallee de la Meuse *BC 3664 Gent *BC 3674 Antwerpen *BC 3695 Oostende *BC 3696 Meli Belgium (theme park) *BC 3697 Meli Belgium (theme park) *BC 3698 Meli Belgium (theme park) *BC 3785 Bobbejaanland Lichtaart *BC 3786 Bobbejaanland Indian Museum *BC 3787 Bobbejaanland Winnetou Cowboy Town, Atracties *BC 3824 Le Chateaux de Vianden *BC 3966 Natuurpark De Efteling, Kaatsheuvel Holland *BC 4054 Cochem Germany (may have only been test reel) *BC 4074 Königswinter Germany (may have only been test reel) *BC 4085 West Berlin Germany (may have only been test reel) *BC 4154 Koln Germany *BC 4155 Dusseldorf Germany *BC 4224 Linderhof Castle Germany *BC 4225 Herrenchiemsee Castle Germany *BC 4226 Neuschwanstein Castle Germany *BC 4284 Norderney Germany (may have only been test reel) *BC 4288 Helgoland Germany (may have only been test reel) *BC 4381 Phantasialand *BC 5321 Jordan * *BD 1161 Tweety & Sylvester *BD 1184 Fish of the Coral Sea *BD 1414 Motor Bikes *BD 1434 Bobo *BD 1464 Parrots *BD 1474 Dumbo *BD 1484 Bozo *BD 1514 Birds of Europe *BD 1524 Baby Animals *BD 1554 Woogly het Oerwoudjong *BD 1564 Donald Duck Goes Gardening * Alphabetical Single Reels * *BD 1564 Donald Duck Goes Gardening * Blisterpack Single Reels * *BD 1574 Suske en Wiske de Gouden Locomotif *BD 1575 Suske en Wiske deMinilotten *BD 1577 Suske en Wiske *BD 1614 Hugo the Hippo *BD 1624 Mr. Funny *BD 1644 Bugs Bunny *BD 3825 Vianden, Grand Duche de Luxemburg * Cactus Series * *C-1 Morphology of Succulents *C-2 Morphology of Succulents *C-3 Morphology of Succulents *C-4 Parallelism *C-5 Ornamental Uses *C-6 Methods of Propagation *C-7 Cactaceae Tribes 1 and 2 *C-8 Cactaceae Tribe Cereeae, Sub-Tribe Cereanae *C-9 Cactacae Sub-Tribes Cereanae and Hylocerenae *C-10 Cactaceae Sub-Tribes Echinocereanae and Echinocactanae *C-11 Cactaceae Sub-Tribe Echinocactanae *C-12 Cactaceae Sub-Tribes Echinocactanae and Cactanae *C-13 Cactaceae Sub-Tribe Coryphanthanae *C-14 Cactaceae Sub-Tribes Epiphyllanae and Rhipsalidanae *C-15 Asclepiadaceae, The Milkweed Family *C-16 Crassulaceae-Cotyledoideae, Crassuloideae & Echeverioideae *C-17 Crassulaceae Kalanchoideae Sedoideae & Sempervivoideae *C-18 Euphorbiaceae *C-19 Amarilladaceaea & Liliaceae *C-20 Aizoaceae and Compositae * Alphabetical Single Reels * *C 3524 Vallee de la Semois *C 3584 Brussels, the Grand-Place *C 3664 Gent *C 3674 Antwerpen *C 3695 Oostende *C 3786 Bobbejaanland Indian/Cowboy Museum *C 4224 Linderhof * *CBS-1 NASA's Apollo Project, Moon Landing 1969, Actual Trip Photos *CBS-2 NASA's Apollo Project, Moon Landing 1969, Actual Trip Photos * Commercial Demonstration Reels * *CD-1 Your Product Comes to Life *CD-2 Your Product Has Depth and Color in Sawyers View-Master * Demonstration Reels * *CDR-78 Previews of View-Master Entertainment! / Avant Premiere *CDR-82 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Reel of Family Entertainment * Bible Story Series * *CH-1 The Angel Gabriel Visits Zacharias *CH-6A The Birth of the Savior *CH-6B The Birth of the Savior (continued) *CH-8 The Wise Men Find Jesus *CH-15 Jesus Turns Water Into Wine *CH-37 Herod Kills John the Baptist *CH-40 Jesus Answers the Prayers of a Mother *CH-47 The Good Samaritan *CH-49 Jesus Our Good Shepherd *CH-55A The Prodigal Son *CH-55B The Prodigal Son (continued) *CH-57 The Rich Man and Poor Lazarus * Alphabetic Single Reels * *D 1614 Hugo the Hippo * Demonstration Reels * *DR-1 Self-Service Reel Sales Case *DR-1 View-Master Personal Stereo Camera *DR-2 "Stereo-Matic 500" Projector Demonstration Reel *DR-2 Stereo Showcase of View-Master Pictures *DR-3 View-Master Stereo Family *DR-4 Starred in View-Master Stereo *DR-5 Starred in View-Master 3-Dimensions #7 blank *DR-6 View-Master Stereo-Engineered Positive Alignment *DR-7 Boys & Girls View-Master Three Dimension Sample Reel *DR-8 Boys & Girls View-Master Three Dimension Sample Reel Lee *DR-9 Your FreeView-Master "Fun Parade Reel" Comics promotion *DR-10 View-Master Demonstrator Reel *DR-11 Atlas of Human Anatomy Stereo Demonstrator Reel *DR-12 Stereos from the Atlas of Human Anatomy *DR-13 View-Master Scenic Wonders of North America *DR-14 View-Master Peopleof Other Lands *DR-15 View-Master Wonders of Nature *DR-16 Beautiful North America *DR-17 People Around the World *DR-18 Animal & Flower Wonders *DR-19 North American Travel Scenes *DR-20 World Travel Wonders *DR-21 Highlights from Classic Stories *DR-22 Travelogues of North America *DR-23 Scenic Wonders of the World *DR-24 World of Adventure *DR-25 North America Wonderlands *DR-26 Scenes of Other Lands *DR-27 Highlights from Fairy Tales *DR-28 What's New in View-Master Reels, Spring 1959 *DR-29 Stereo Seeing Is At Its Best in View-Master Reels *DR-30 Examples of Scientific Uses of Stereo Illustrations *DR-31 unknown title (designated for Sawyer's Europe) *DR-32 Coronet composite reel (promotion for Coronet magazine) *DR-32-A Coronet Magazine promotional reel *DR-32-B Coronet Magazine promotional reel *DR-32-C Coronet Magazine promotional reel *DR-33 Garden Genie Sprayer *DR-34 Coronet highlights of Western Vacationlands (Coronet magazine promo) *DR-35 Stereo Gives Your Product a Dramatic Presentation *DR-36 unknown title (designated for Sawyer's Europe) not produced *DR-37 Stereo Showcase of View-Master Pictures *DR-38 View-Master International Series, "The World At Your Fingertips" *DR-39 unknown title (designated for Sawyer's Europe) not produced *DR-40 1961 Annual Report to Stockholders of Sawyer's, Inc., Portland, OR *DR-41 Seattle World's Fair 1962 *DR-42 The Seven Wonders of the World taken from B 901 *DR-43 Preview Reel, New Fall 1962 View-Master Packets *DR-44 Stereo Showcase of View-Master Pictures *DR-45 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of US Cities *DR-46 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of National Parks *DR-47 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Vacationlands, Western USA *DR-48 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Vacationlands, Eastern USA *DR-49 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Scenic Wonders USA *DR-50 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of US Tourist Attractions *DR-51 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Historical Landmarks *DR-52 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Famous World Cities *DR-53 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Nations of the World *DR-54 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of the World at Your Fingertips *DR-55 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Famous World Scenes *DR-56 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of People of Many Lands *DR-57 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of The Ancient World *DR-58 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Classic Children's Stories *DR-59 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Television & Cartoon Favorites *DR-60 Scenic Canada prior to production *DR-61 Cities of Canada prior to production *DR-62 What in the World Do You Want to See? *DR-63 What in the World Do You Want to See? *DR-64 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Famous World Cities *DR-65 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Famous World Scenes *DR-66 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of People of Many Lands *DR-67 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Classic Children's Stories *DR-68 High;ights from the White House 21-scene packet *DR-69 View-Master Preview Reel, Fairy Tales *DR-70 View-Master Preview Reel, Scenic Wonders USA *DR-71 View-Master Preview Reel, United States Cities *DR-72 View-Master Preview Reel, TV & Cartoon Favorites *DR-73 View-Master Preview Reel, Cities of the World *DR-74 Welcome to Sawyer's Your Plant Tout 1965 *DR-75 Picture Tour of Expo '67 available at Expo '67 *DR-76 View-Master Preview Reel, Space Travel & Rockets *DR-77 Previews of View-Master Entertainment! *DR-78 Previews of View-Master Entertainment! *DR-79 Starter Set Demonstration Reel *DR-80 Sports from Dimensional Learning & Wide World of Sports *DR-81 Line-Up for Sears View-Master Picture Products 1974 *DR-82 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Reel of Family Entertainment *DR-83 Sears 1975 Meeting from DR-81 exclusively for Sears store * See numerical Demonstration Reels listed below * *DRE-1 Stereo Seeing is at its Best in View-Master Reels *DRE-2 World At Your Fingertips *DRE-5 Picture Tour of Classic Children's Tales *DRE-6 Un Coup D'Oeil Sure, Les Vedettes du Dessin Anime *DRE-7 Picture Tour of Adventure Classics *DRE-8 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Nature Series *DRE-9 Nations of the World / Ein Blick in Nationen der Welt *DRE-10 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of European Cities *DRE-11 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Scenic Europe *DRE-12 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of People of Many Lands *DRE-13 What in the World … / Was Von Dieser Welt Mochten Sie Sehen? *DRE-14 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Special Interest Series *DRE-16 title unknown *DRE-17 View-Master Preview Reel, Picture Tour of Television Shows *DRE-21 Newcomers & Best-Sellers of 1968 *DRE-22 A Little Tour Through the gaf View-Master Collection *DRE-24 title unknown *DRE-27 Children's Stories *DRE-28 Children's Stories *DRE-29 Auswahl-Scheibe Szenen Aus Kinder-Geschichten *DRE-30 Keuze-Schijf Taferelen Uit Kinder-Varhalen *DRE-32 title unknown *DRE-35 title unknown *DRE-37 Auswahl-Scheibe Szenen Aus Kinder-Geschichten *DRE-38 Children's Stories *DRE-50 Discover the Wonderful World of 3-D *DRE-51 title unknown *DRE-52 Stereofotos *DRE-53 title unknown *DRE-54 title unknown *DRE-55 Discover the Wonderful World of 3-D *DRE-63 Preview Reel in Seven Languages *DRE-64 title unknown *DRE-66 Preview Reel *DRE-67 Preview Reel *DRE-69 title unknown *DRE-82 title unknown * Mushroom Reel * *E 101 Mushrooms of the United States * Easter Story Series * *EA-1 The Resurrection Part 1 of the Easter Story *EA-2 The Appearances of Jesus Part 2 of the Easter Story *EA-3 The Ascension Part 3 of the Easter Story * Fairy Tale Series * *FT-1 Little Red Riding Hood * *FT-2 Hansel and Gretel * *FT-3 Jack and the Beanstalk * *FT-4 Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * *FT-4-A Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *FT-4-B Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *FT-4-C Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *FT-5 Cinderella and the Glass Slipper * *FT-6 Goldilocks and the Three Bears * *FT-7 The Three Little Pigs * *FT-8 Little Black Sambo * *FT-9 The Ugly Duckling * *FT-10 Sleeping Beauty * *FT-11 The Pied Piper of Hamelin * *FT-12 Thumbelina * *FT-13 Rumpelstilskin * *FT-14 Goldilocks & the Three Bears * *FT-20A Alice in Wonderland The White Rabbit * *FT-20B Alice in Wonderland The Mad Tea Party * *FT-20C Alice in Wonderland The Croquet Game and Trial * *FT-25 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * *FT-26 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & J. Baddy, the Brilliant Bear *FT-27 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & Uncle Bigby, Blue-Nosed Reindeer *FT-28 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Shines Again *FT-30 The Night Before Christmas or A Visit From St. Nicholas * *FT-31-A Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, Part One *FT-31-B Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, Part Two *FT-31-C Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, Part Three *FT-32-A The Littlest Angel *FT-32-B The Littlest Angel *FT-32-C The Littlest Angel *FT-40-A Peter Pan, Flight to Never Land *FT-40-B Peter Pan, Captain Hook's Plot *FT-40-C Peter Pan, Walking the Plank *FT-42-A Bambi, Part One *FT-42-B Bambi, Part Two *FT-42-C Bambi, Part Three *FT-45-A The Wizard of Oz, Part One, The Land of Oz *FT-45-B The Wizard of Oz, Part Two, The Emerald City *FT-45-C The Wizard of Oz, Part Three, The Wizard's Secret *FT-50A Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp Part One * *FT-50B Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp Part Two * *FT-50C Arabian Nights The Magic Carpet *FT-51 The Magic Carpet * * Alphabetical Single Reels * *H 101 Songs of Zion non-stereo *H 102 Songs of Zion non-stereo *H 107 Songs of Zion non-stereo * *H 500 Roy Rogers, King of the Cowboys & "Trigger" *H 501 Dale Evans, "Queen of the West" *H 502 Hearst Castle #1 *H 504 MGM Grand Hotel, Las Vegas *H 505 Forest Lawn Memorial Park * *J 500 San Xavier Mission, Tucson *J 501 Hearst Castle #2 *J 507 Grand Canyon National Park, Reel 2 *J 508 Calico Ghost Town #1 *J 509 Calico Ghost Town #2 *J 512 Mission San Juan Capistrano *J 515 Shenandoah Caverns, New Market *J 516 Mission Santa Barbara *J 517 Ponderosa Ranch, Home of Bonanza TV, Lake Tahoe *J 518 Waltzing Waters, Fort Myers, Florida *J 519 Oldest Wooden School in the US, St. Augustine, Florida *J 529 Ripley's Museum, St. Augustine, Florida * *K 500 Ashlawn, Homeof President Monroe, Virginia *K 503 Land of Oz, Vanner Elk, North Carolina *K 505 Tweetsie Railroad, Blowing Rock #1 *K 506 Tweetsie Railroad, Blowing Rock #2 *K 507 Tweetsie Railroad, Blowing Rock #3 *K 508 Hall of Presidents Wax Museum #1 *K 509 Hall of Presidents Wax Museum #2 *K 510 Hall of Presidents Wax Museum #3 *K 512 Scotty's Castle, Death Valley National Park #2 *K 514 Cades Cove Tennessee *K 517 San Xavier Mission, Arizona *K 520 Frontierland, Cherokee, North Carolina *K 521 Mission San Miguel Archangel, San Miguel, California *K 522 Mission San Carlos Borromeo, Carmel Mission, California *K 523 Potter's WaxMuseum, St. Augustine, Arizona *K 524 Sonora Desert Museum, Tucson, Arizona *K 525 Sonora Desert Museum, Tucson, Arizona *K 528 Sonora Desert Museum, Tucson, Arizona * *L 501 Doll & Toy Museum at Hobby City, Anaheim, California *L 503 Cape Hatteras National Seashore, North Carolina *L 505 Ocracoke, England *L 506 Moaning Cavern, Vallecito, California *L 507 Farmers Market, Los Angeles, California * *M 500 Meteor Crater Arizona *M 501 Corn Palace, Mitchell South Dakota *M 504 Marineland #2, Dolphin Show *M 505 Marineland #3, Pilot Whale & Sea Lion Show * Mother Goose Series * *MG-1 Mother Goose Rhymes Miss Muffet to Jack & Jill *MG-2 Mother Goose Rhymes Little Boy Blue to King Cole *MG-3 Mother Goose Rhymes Bo-Peep to Cat & the Fiddle * Movie Preview Reels * See Commercial Reels (separate heading at bottom of page) * * Mushroom Series * *MU-1 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-2 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-3 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-4 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-5 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-6 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-7 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-8 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-9 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-10 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-11 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-12 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-13 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-14 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-15 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-16 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-17 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-18 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-19 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-20 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-21 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-22 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-23 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-24 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-25 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-26 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-27 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-28 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-29 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-30 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-31 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-32 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats *MU-33 Mushrooms in their Natural Habitats * Preview Reels * *PR-1 View-Master Preview Reel Spring-Summer Release 1953 * Bible Story Series * *R-1 Birth of the Savior I *R-2 Birth of the Savior II *R-3 Wise Men Find Jesus *R-4 Parables of Jesus I *R-5 Parables of Jesus II *R-6 Parables of Jesus III *R-7 Prodigal Son I *R-8 Prodigal Son II *R-9 Unmerciful Servant *R-10 Miracles of Jesus *R-11 Miracles of Jesus *R-12 The Daughter of Jairus * Record-A-View Reels * *1W01-A Mother Goose Rhymes *1W01-B Mother Goose Rhymes *1W02-A Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs I by Rosemary Clooney *1W02-B Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs I by Rosemary Clooney *1W03 Jack and the Beanstalk by Garry Moore *1W04 Rumpelstiltskin by Garry Moore *1W05 Little Red Riding Hood by Rosemary Clooney *1W06 Goldilocks & the Three Bears by Rosemary Clooney *2W01-A Robin Hood by Art Carney *2W01-B Robin Hood by Art Carney *3W01-A Let's Take a Trip to the Zoo I Sonny Fox, Ginger MacManus & *3W01-B Let's Take a Trip to the Zoo II Pud Flanagan *3W02-A Let's Take a Trip to Washington DC I Sonny Fox, Ginger MacManus *3W02-B Let's Take a Trip to Washington DC II & Pud Flanagan *4W01-A Some of My Friends Are Birds I by Eddie Bracken *4W01-B Some of My Friends Are Birds II by Eddie Bracken * Reel Pack Reels with Numbers Adapted from Single Reels * *RP-111 Redwood Highway *RP-251 Carlsbad Caverns National Park *RP-800 Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd in "The Hunter" *RP-5375 Tropical Tahiti * Reel Pack Reels with Numbers Adapted from Unnumbered Packets * *RP-501-A Mexico City *RP-844-B Goofy in "Traveling Cameraman in Yosemite" *RP-890-A Butterflies *RP-895-A Wild Birds of North America *RP-895-B Wild Birds of North America *RP-990-B Wonders of the Deep *RP-1403-B Paris *RP-3300-A Egypt *RP-4900-A Japan * Reel Pack Reels with Numbers Adapted from Numbered Packets * *RP-A0041 Banff National Park *RP-A0501 Quebec, Canada *RP-A1202 Hawaii *RP-A1231 Honolulu & Waikiki, Oahu *RP-A1582 Hoover Dam *RP-A1702 California *RP-1A1704 California *RP-A1711 Yosemite National park *RP-A1721 San Francisco *RP-A1733 San Diego Zoo *RP-A1751 Disneyland: Main Street USA *RP-A1754 Disneyland: The Magic Kingdom *RP-A1761 Disneyland: Frontierland *RP-A1772 Disneyland: Adventureland *RP-A1773 Disneyland: Adventureland *RP-A1781 Disneyland: Fantasyland *RP-A1782 Disneyland: Fantasyland *RP-A1783 Disneyland: Fantasyland *RP-A1791 Disneland: Tomorrowland *RP-A1792 Disneland: Tomorrowland *RP-A2491 Coulbia River Gorge *RP-A2711 Mt. Rainier National Park *RP-A3061 Yellowstone National Park *RP-A3062 Yellowstone National Park *RP-A3211 Pikes Peak *RP-A3222 Rocky Mountain National Park *RP-A3613 Grand Canyon National Park *RP-A3631 Painted Desert *RP-A3654 Petrified Forest National Park & Painted Desert *RP-A4493 Ozark Mountains *RP-A4873 Mt. Rushmore National Monument *RP-A5511 Chicago *RP-A6111 New England Covered Bridges & Foliage *RP-A6491 New York City *RP-A7901 Washington DC *RP-A8551 Blue Ridge Parkway *RP-A8893 Great Smoky Mountains National Park *RP-A9462 New Orleans *RP-1A9604 Florida *RP-A9631 Miami *RP-AVB-5363 Peanuts *RP-AVP-3092 Snoopy *RP-AVP-3094 Star Trek (animated) *RP-B0012 Mexico *RP-B0021 Mexico City *RP-B0863 Peru *RP-B0963 Africa, Cairo to Capetown *RP-B1712 Spain *RP-B1851 Switzerland *RP-B1853 Switzerland *RP-B1903 Holland *RP-B1931 Germany *RP-B2062 Athens *RP-B2263 The Holy Land *RP-B2351 India *RP-B2353 India *RP-B2511 Hong Kong *RP-B3009 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs *RP-B3051 The Little Mermaid *RP-B3052 Steadfast Tin Soldier *RP-B3088 Sleeping Beauty *RP-B3089 Sleeping Beauty *RP-B3091 Aesop's Fables *RP-B3092 Aesop's Fables *RP-B3093 Aesop's Fables *RP-B3102 The Three Little Pigs *RP-B3121 The Elves & the Shoemaker *RP-B3122 Bremen Town Musicians *RP-B3123 Rumpelstiltskin *RP-B3131 Cinderella *RP-B3133 The Pied Piiper *RP-B3141 Jack & the Beanstalk *RP-B3142 The Ugly Duckling *RP-B3143 Hansel & Gretel *RP-B3151 Pinocchio *RP-B3152 Lady & the Tramp *RP-B3153 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs *RP-B3168 The Sword in the Stone *RP-B3169 The Sword in the Stone *RP-B3178 Goldilocks & the Three Bears *RP-B3179 Goldilocks & the Three Bears *RP-B3191 The Little Red Hen *RP-B3192 Thumbelina *RP-B3618 The Wizard of Oz *RP-B3619 The Wizard of Oz *RP-B3728 Peter Pan *RP-B3729 Peter Pan *RP-B3768 Mary Poppins *RP-B3769 Mary Poppins *RP-B4008 Bambi *RP-B4009 Bambi *RP-B5082 Andy Panda *RP-B5083 Chilly Willy in "Flying Penguin" *RP-B5092 Knothead & Splinter *RP-B5111 Tom & Jerry *RP-B5112 Droopy *RP-B5113 Droopy *RP-B5121 Huckleberry Hound Lands on the Moon *RP-B5121-S Huckleberry Hound Lands on the Moon *RP-B5122 Yogi Bear in "Patron of the Arts" *RP-B5123 Huckleberry Hound in "Project Green Thumb" *RP-B5124 Huckleberry Hound in "Pop Goes Yogi" *RP-B5131 Top Cat in "Medal for Meddling" *RP-B5133 Top Cat in "No Cat Fishing" *RP-B5142 The Flintstones in "Fred's Invention" *RP-B5143 The Flintstones in "Wilma Learns to Drive" *RP-B5202 The Flintstones' Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm in "The Sea Monster" *RP-B5203 The Flintstones in "Pebbles' Tiger Hunt" *RP-B5251 Donald Duck in "Sky Hammock" *RP-B5252 Donald Duck in "Flying Saucer Pilots" *RP-B5253 Uncle Scrooge in "Donald's Gold Mine" *RP-B5281 Mickey Mouse in "The Brave Little Tailor" *RP-B5282 Mickey Mouse in "Pluto, the Pointer" *RP-B5283 Mickey Mouse in "The Toy Shop" *RP-B5311 Bugs Bunny *RP-B5312 Daffy Duck *RP-B5333 Casper the Friendly Ghost in "The Falling Star" *RP-B5341 Quick Draw McGraw in "Chattanooga Chief" *RP-B5342 Quick Draw McGraw in "Not My Brand" *RP-B5343 Quick Draw McGraw in "Fool's Gold" *RP-B6112 Wild Birds of North America *RP-B6121 Wonders of the Deep *RP-B6141 Wild Animals of Africa *RP-B6143 Wild Animals of Africa & the Arctic *RP-B6151 Strange Animals of South America & Asia *RP-B6152 Strange Animals of Australia & Africa *RP-B6173 Children's Zoo, San Diego *RP-B6181 Wild Animals of the Americas *RP-B6182 Wild Animals of Antarctica *RP-B6301 Alpine Wild Flowers *RP-B9011 Seven Ancient Wonder of the World *RP-1B9021 Scenic USA *RP-1B9021 Tour of the USA *RP-1B9022 Washington DC *RP-1B9022 Our Nation's Capitol *RP-1B9023 Famous World Cities *RP-1B9024 People from Other Lands *RP-1B9025 Wild Animals of the World *RP-C0291 Rome *PR-C1783 The Louvre Musem *RP-C2771 London *RP-K26-A Muppets *RP-K26-B Muppets *RP-K26-C Muppets *RP-K27-A Muppets *RP-K27-B Muppets *RP-K27-C Muppets * Reel Packet Reels with Original Numbers * *RP-1001 Seven Ancient Wonders of the World *RP-1002 Tour of the Scenic USA *RP-1003 Historic Washington DC *RP-1004 Niagra Falls *RP-1005 US National Parks *RP-1006 Beautiful Canada *RP-1007 Fascinating Mexico *RP-1008 Famous World Cities *RP-1009 European Tours *RP-1010 Scenes of india *RP-1011 People of Other Land *RP-1012 Seven Ancient Wonders of the Worlds *RP-1013 David & Goliath *RP-1014 Aesop's Fables *RP-1015 The Story of Cinderella *RP-1016 Disneyland: Main Street USA *RP-1017 Disneyland: Fantasyland *RP-1018 Disneyland: It's a Small World & Prmeval World *RP-1019 Disneyland: New Orleans Square *RP-1020 Disneyland: Adventureland *RP-1021 Disneyland: Frontierland *RP-1022 Disneyland: Tomorrowland *RP-1030 Travel Wonders of America East *RP-1031 Travel Wonders of America West *RP-1032 Travel Wonders of Our National Parks *RP-1033 Travel Wonders American Cities *RP-1034 Travel Wonders American History *RP-1035 The Continent of South America *RP-1036 The Continent of Africa *RP-1037 The Continent of Europe *RP-1038 The Continent of Asia *RP-1039 The Lands of the Pacific *RP-1040 Peter Pan *RP-1041 101 Dalmations *RP-1042 The Jungle Book *RP-1043 The Jungle Book *RP-1044 Winnie the Pooh *RP-1045 Donald Duck in "Flying Saucer Pilots" *RP-1046 Mickey Mouse in "The Brave Little Tailor" *RP-1047 Bambi *RP-1048 Cinderella *RP-1049 Cinderella *RP-1050 ABC Wide World of Sports: Boxing *RP-1051 ABC Wide World of Sports: Gymnastics Match Competition *RP-1052 ABC Wide World of Sports: Moto-Cross *RP-1053 ABC Wide World of Sports: Pendelton Round-up *RP-1054 ABC Wide World of Sports: Automobile Racing *RP-1055 ABC Wide World of Sports: Little League World Series *RP-1056 ABC Wide World of Sports: Swimming & Diving Meet *RP-1057 ABC Wide World of Sports: World Bobsled *RP-1058 ABC Wide World of Sports: NCAA Track & Field *RP-1059 ABC Wide World of Sports: Tournament of Thrills Auto Daredevil Show *RP-1060 Cinderella *RP-1061 Disneyland, Anaheim, California *RP-1061 Disney Theatre *RP-1062 Walt Disney World, Orland, Florida *RP-1062 Disney World Theatre *RP-1063 Mickey Mouse with Donald Duck & Goofy in "Clock Cleaners" *RP-1064 Winnie the Pooh *RP-1065 Donald Duck in "Flying Saucer Pilots" *RP-1066 The Aristicrats *RP-1067 Bambi *RP-1068 Pinocchio *RP-1069 The Jungle Book *RP-1070 Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer in "Commander in Chief" *RP-1071 Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer & Uncle Bigby the Blue-Nosed Reindeer *RP-1072 The Littlest Angel *RP-1073 The Littlest Angel *RP-1074 Snoopy *RP-1075 Snoopy & the Red Baron *RP-1076 Lassie, Look Homeward *RP-1077 Lassie, Look Homeward *RP-1078 Raggedy Ann & Andy in "Raggedy Ann Learns a Lesson" *RP-1079 Raggedy Ann & Andy in "Raggedy Andy Arrives" *RP-1080 Superman Meets Computer Crook *RP-1081 Superman Meets Computer Crook *RP-1084 The Wonderful World of Peanuts, "Good Grief, Beethoven!" *RP-1085 The Wonderful World of Peanuts, "Throw It Home, Snoopy!" *RP-1087 *RP-1088 World Miscellanea ("Round the World Theatre) *RP-1101 World Miscellanea ("Round the World Theatre) *RP-1102 World Miscellanea ("Round the World Theatre) *RP-1103 World Miscellanea ("Round the World Theatre) *RP-1104 World Miscellanea ("Round the World Theatre) *RP-1105 World Miscellanea ("Round the World Theatre) *RP-1106 World Miscellanea ("Round the World Theatre) *RP-1107 Lost City & Lost World *RP-1108 Oxcarts & Resort Hotels *RP-1109 Eskimos & Skyscrapers *RP-1110 World Miscellanea ("Round the World Theatre) *RP-1111 Snoopy *RP-1112 Snoopy *RP-1113 The Partridge Family *RP-1114 The Partridge Family *RP-1115 The Night Before Christmas *RP-1116 The Night Before Christmas *RP-1117 Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer *RP-1118 Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer *RP-1119 Beep Beep the Road Runner *RP-1120 Beep Beep the Road Runner *RP-1122 *RP-1123 Scooby Doo in "That's Snow Ghost" *RP-1124 Scooby Doo in "That's Snow Ghost" *RP-1125 Bambi *RP-1126 Bambi *RP-1127 Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *RP-1128 Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *RP-1129 Disney on Parade *RP-1130 Disney on Parade *RP-1132 Batman in "The Purr-fect Crime" *RP-1140 Woody the Woodpecker in "The Bill Collector" *RP-1141 Snoopy & the Red Baron *RP-1142 Snoopy & the Red Baron *RP-1143 Throw It Home, Snoopy! *RP-1144 Good Grief, Beethoven! *RP-1145 The Hazards of Kite Flying *RP-1146 Summer Fun *RP-1147 Vampire Days & Nights *RP-1148 Snoopy's First Rejection *RP-1149 Snoopy in "Hot Dog" *RP-1150 Snoopy in "The Easter Beagle" *RP-1151 Scooby Doo in "That's Snow Ghost" *RP-1152 Disney on Parade *RP-1153 Fat Albert & the Cosby Kids *RP-1154 Robin Hood *RP-1155 Batman in "The Purr-fect Crime" *RP-1156 Batman in "The Purr-fect Crime" *RP-1157 Forging a Nation: 1787-1889 *RP-1158 Forging a Nation: 1787-1886 *RP-1159 The Civil War: 1861-865 *RP-1160 Landmarks of American History *RP-1161 Westward Expansion: 1775-1897 *RP-1162 Westward Expansion: 1775-1897 *RP-1163 The Revolutionary War: 1773-1783 *RP-1164 The Revolutionary War: 1773-1783 *RP-1165 The 20th Century: 1901-1970 *RP-1166 The 20th Century: 1901-1970 *RP-1167 Aquaman in "The Menace of the Land-Sea Beasts" *RP-1168 Wonder Woman in "Peril Over New York" *RP-1169 Shazam! "The Return of Black Adam" *RP-1170 Shazam! "The Return of Black Adam" *RP-1171 Popeye *RP-1172 Casper the Friendly Ghost *RP-1173 Bazooka Joe *RP-1174 Star Trek animated *RP-1175 Casper the Friendly Ghost in "The Witch's broom" *RP-1176 The Flinstones' Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm in "The Sabertooth Tiger Hunt" *RP-1177 Charlotte's Web *RP-1178 Charlotte's Web *RP-1179 Pluto *RP-1180 Prehistoric Monsters *RP-1181 Frankenstein *RP-1182 Frankenstein *RP-1183 Land of the Lost *RP-1184 Aladdin *RP-1185 Aladdin *RP-1187 Thumbelina *RP-1189 *RP-1190 *RP-1191 *RP-1192 *RP-1193 *RP-1194 *RP-1195 *RP-2000 Washington DC *RP-2001 New York City *RP-2002 Canada *RP-2003 Puerto Rico *RP-2004 Mexico, Central America *RP-2005 Brasilia, Brazil *RP-2006 The Great Pyramids of Egypt *RP-2007 Athens, Greece *RP-2008 The Philippines *RP-2009 Hawaii *RP-2010 Israel *RP-2011 Italy *RP-2012 Ireland *RP-2013 London, England *RP-2014 Paris, France *RP-2015 Vatican City *RP-2016 Switzerland *RP-2017 Germany *RP-2018 Yellowstone National Park *RP-2019 California *RP-2101 The Scenic Wonders *RP-2102 Mountains & Deserts *RP-2105 National Parks *RP-2106 Historylands *RP-2111 Animals of North America *RP-2112 Animals of Latin America *RP-2113 Animals of Africa *RP-2114 Animals of Africa & Asia *RP-2115 Animals of Australia & Southeast Asia *RP-2116 Animals of the Arctic *RP-2117 Apes & Monkeys *RP-2122 Planet Building Blocks *RP-2123 Life Forms Before Man *RP-2141 The Flintstones *RP-2142 Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm *RP-2143 The Flintstones *RP-2145 Top Cat *RP-2146 Huckleberry Hound Lands on the Moon *RP-2147 Yogi Bear in "Patron of the Arts" *RP-2151 Donald Duck in "Sky Hammock" *RP-2152 Mickey Mouse in "Pluto, the Pointer" *RP-2153 Mickey Mouse in "The Toy Shop" *RP-2154 Uncle Scrooge in "Donald's Gold Mine" *RP-2155 Lady & the Tramp *RP-2156 Pluto Tries to be a Circus Dog *RP-2157 Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *RP-2161 Cinderella *RP-2162 The Jungle Book *RP-2163 Peter Pan *RP-2164 Pinocchio *RP-2165 Sleeping Beauty *RP-2166 The Sword in the Stone *RP-2171 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *RP-2172 Rumpelstiltskin *RP-2173 Little Red Riding Hood *RP-2174 Jack & the Beanstalk *RP-2175 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs *RP-2176 Aesop's Fables *RP-2177 Goldilocks & the Three Bears *RP-2181 Disneyland: Main Street USA *RP-2182 Disneyland: ? *RP-2183 Disneyland: Frontierland *RP-2184 Disneyland: New Orleans Square *RP-2185 Disneyland: ? *RP-2186 Disneyland: ? *RP-2187 Disneyland: ? *RP-2191 Casper the Friendly Ghost & Nightmare *RP-2192 Popeye in "Missile Muscle" *RP-2193 Snoopy & the Red Baron *RP-2194 The True Story of Smokey the Bear *RP-2196 Tom & Jerry in "Touche Pussycat" *RP-2197 Beep Beep the Road Runner *RP-2201 The Beverly Hillbillies *RP-2204 The Flying Nun *RP-2207 The Mod Squad *RP-2208 Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp *RP-2222 Instructional Football *RP-2224 Instructional Tennis *RP-2225 Instructional Surfing *RP-2227 Instructional Bowling *RP-2231 Disneyland: Main Street USA *RP-2232 Disneyland: Adventureland *RP-2233 Disneyland: Fantasyland *RP-2234 Disneyland: Frontierland *RP-2235 Disneyland: Liberty Square *RP-2236 Disneyland: Walt Disney Characters *RP-2237 Disneyland: The Haunted Mansion *RP-3001 Puss in Boots *RP-3002 The Three Little Pigs *RP-3003 The Ugly Duckling *RP-3004 Hansel & Gretel *RP-3005 Mother Goose Rhymes *RP-3006 The Wizard of Oz *RP-3007 Alice in Wonderland *RP-3011 Bugs Bunny in "The Chiseler" *RP-3012 Woody the Woodpecker in "The Daredevil" *RP-3013 Peanuts, "Throw It Home, Snoopy" *RP-3014 Casper & Spooky in "The Haunted House" *RP-3015 The Hardy Boys *RP-3016 Superman in "Payday Incident" *RP-3017 Bullwinkle in "Picnicgamesmanship" *RP-3021 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs *RP-3022 Mickey Mouse *RP-3025 Mary Poppins *RP-3026 The Love Bug *RP-3027 Disneyland: Disney Favorites *RP-3031 The Scenic Wonders *RP-3032 Mountains & Deserts *RP-3033 Wonderful Cities *RP-3035 The National Parks *RP-3036 Historylands *RP-3037 *RP-3041 Our Planet Earth *RP-3042 Prehistoric Life *RP-3043 *RP-3044 Lost Civilizations of Mexico *RP-3045 Rocks & Minerals *RP-3046 The Planet Kingdom *RP-3047 *RP-3071 Snoopy & the Red Baron *RP-3072 Snoopy & the Red Baron *RP-3073 Peanuts, "Good Grief, Beethoven!" *RP-3074 Peanuts *RP-3075 Charlie Brown's Summer Fun *RP-3076 Charlie Brown's Summer Fun *RP-3077 Snoopy in "Vampire Days & Nights" *RP-3078 Peanuts, "Steaaaady, Charlie Brown!" *RP-3081 Mickey Mouse in "Steamboat Willie" *RP-3082 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs *RP-3083 Mickey Mouse in "Clock Cleaners" *RP-3084 Davy Crockett, "Battle of the Alamo" *RP-3085 Mickey Mouse Club in "Mickey's Magic Visit" *RP-3086 Zorro *RP-3087 Babes in Toyland *RP-3088 Winnie the Pooh & Tigger *RP-3089 Pluto *RP-001-060 Snoopy *RP-001-062 Peanuts *RP-001-064 Charlie Brown *RP-002-199 Muppets * unknown title, but reel number listed in Ultimate Reel List * Rose Court Reels * See Commercial Reels (separate heading at bottom of page) * Sam Sawyer Series * *SAM-1 SAM Flies to the Moon *SAM-2 SAM Finds a Treasure *SAM-3 SAM in the Land of the Giants *SAM-4 SAM in Darkest Africa *SAM-5 SAM in the Land of Ice *SAM-6 SAM and the Flying Saucer Pirates * Special Places Series * *SP-1 Skyline Caverns, Front Royal *SP-49 Glacier National Park IV,Mountain Trip *SP-58 Golden Gate International Exposition 1940 *SP-59 Golden Gate International Exposition - 1940 Night Scenes *SP-67 Island of Maui Hawaii *SP-72 Island of Kauai Hawaii *SP-88 New York World's Fair I *SP-89 New York World's Fair II *SP-92 Oregon Caves National Monument II *SP-117 Sequoia National Park III *SP-152 Bonneville Dam & Columbia River Highway *SP-179 Tucson *SP-180 Phoenix Arizona *SP-184 Monterey Peninsula *SP-188 Santa Barbara *SP-189 San Juan Capistrano Mission *SP-207 Sun Valley in Summer *SP-216 Knott's Berry Farm I *SP-217 Knott's Berry Farm II *SP-218 Knott's Berry Farm III *SP-231 Cedar Breaks Nat'l Monument Utah *SP-236 Million Dollar Highway *SP-237 Berthoud Pass Highway 40 Rocky Mountains Colorado *SP-241 Seven Falls Cheyenne Canyon Colorado *SP-243 Broadmoor Cheyenne Mountain Colorado *SP-282 Santa Fe *SP-285 Death Valley National Monument II *SP-287 White Sands National Monument New Mexico *SP-288 Aztec Ruins National Monument *SP-305 Sitka *SP-307 Ketchikan & Vicinity *SP-321 Waterton Lakes National Park, Alberta *SP-382 Laurentian Mountain Area, Quebec *SP-384 Quebec City II *SP-387 Rural Quebec *SP-9001 Skyline Caverns, Front Royal, Virginia *SP-9002 Trees of Mystery, Requa, California *SP-9003 Butchart Gardens Victoria British Columbia Canada *SP-9004 Maligne Lake Canadian Rockies Alberta Canada *SP-9005 Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *SP-9006 Fraser Canyon British Columbia Canada *SP-9007 Indian Days Banff Alberta Canada *SP-9008 Hoover (Boulder Dam) Nevada *SP-9009 Hoover (Boulder) Dam Nevada Canyon Cruise *SP-9010 Virginia City, Nevada *SP-9011 Taos, New Mexico *SP-9012 Natural Bridge of Virginia *SP-9013 Santuary of Our Sorrowful Mother Portland Oregon I *SP-9014 Santuary of Our Sorrowful Mother Portland Oregon II *SP-9015 Seven Dolors, Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful Mother, Portland *SP-9016 Cranmore Mountain Skimobile Tramway, White Mountains *SP-9017 Cannon Mountain Aerial Tramway Franconia Notch N.H. *SP-9018 Ausable Chasm *SP-9019 Mount Washington and Cog Road New Hampshire *SP-9020 Old Covered Bridges, New England *SP-9021 Howe Caverns I, New York *SP-9022 Howe Caverns II, New York *SP-9023 Timberline Lodge and Mount Hood, Oregon *SP-9024 Rock City Gardens, Lookout Mountain, Tennessee *SP-9025 Franconia Notch Lost River White Mountains New Hampshire *SP-9026 Beautiful Caverns of Luray - I Virginia *SP-9027 Beautiful Caverns of Luray Virginia II *SP-9028 Adirondack Mountains New York *SP-9029 Fort Ticonderoga and Crown Point, New York *SP-9030 Gloucester and North Shore, Massachusetts *SP-9031 Petersen's Rock Gardens, Redmond, Oregon *SP-9032 Monticello, Home of Thomas Jefferson, Charlottsville, Virginia *SP-9033 Water Skiing, Cypress Gardens, Florida *SP-9034 Sea Lion Caves, Florence, Oregon *SP-9035 Crawford Notch, Eastern Slope, White Mts., New Hampshire *SP-9036 Albuqueque, New Mexico *SP-9037 Indian Ceremonial, Gallup, New Mexico *SP-9037 St. Petersburg, Florida *SP-9038 Ghost Town Knott's Berry Farm Buena Park, California *SP-9039 San Diego California *SP-9040 Badlands National Monument South Dakota *SP-9041 Beautiful Lambert Gardens, Portland *SP-9042 Estes Park & Big Thompson Canyon, Colorado *SP-9043 National Monuments of Western Colorado *SP-9044 Las Vegas Nevada *SP-9045 Oak Creek Canyon, Arizona / Oak Creek Canyon & Vicinity *SP-9046 Weekiwachee Springs, Florida *SP-9046 Weekiwachee Mermaids, Florida *SP-9047 Gettysburg National Military Park, Pennsylvania *SP-9048 Arches Nat'l Monument, Utah *SP-9049 Blue Ridge Parkway, North Carolina & Virginia *SP-9050 Northern Maine *SP-9051 Martha's Vineyard Island, Massachusetts *SP-9052 Florida Flowers and Bok Tower, Florida *SP-9053 Everglades National Park, Florida *SP-9054 Big Bend National Park, Texas *SP-9055 Prehistoric Cliff Dwellers of Mesa Verde, Colorado *SP-9056 Joshua Tree Nat'l Monument, California *SP-9057 Interior of George Washington's Mount Vernon Home, Virginia *SP-9058 Home of Santa's Workshop, North Pole, New York *SP-9059 St. Louis, Missouri *SP-9060 The Cody Highway, Wyoming *SP-9061 Big Horn Mountains, Wyoming *SP-9062 BoysTown, Nebraska *SP-9063 Baltimore, Maryland *SP-9064 Bellingrath Gardens, Mobile, Alabama *SP-9065 Prince Edward Island, Canada *SP-9066 Cape Breton Highlands, Nova Scotia, Canada *SP-9067 Bird Sanctuary, Bonaventure Island, Quebec, Canada *SP-9068 Canadian National Exhibition, Toronto, Canada *SP-9069 Kenora and Lake of the Woods, Ontario, Canada *SP-9070 Lakehead Region, Ontario, Canada *SP-9071 Tulip Time in Holland, Michigan *SP-9072 The Twin Cities and Southern Minnesota * Wild Flower Series * *WF-1 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. *WF-2 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. *WF-3 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. *WF-4 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. *WF-5 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. *WF-6 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. *WF-7 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. *WF-8 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. *WF-9 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. *WF-10 Alpine Wild Flowers Western U.S.A. * Christmas Story Series * *XM-1 The Christmas Story Part I Mary and Joseph *XM-2 The Christmas Story Part II The Shepherds *XM-3 The Christmas Story Part III The Wise Men * Numerical Demonstration Reels * *002-048 Godzilla in Godzilla's Revenge *002-199 Jim Henson's Muppets *002-502 Previews *002-553 Look & See in 3-D with View-Master *002-680 Scenic Attractions / Look & See in 3-D *002-863 Look & See in 3-D *004-397 Disney Subjects *004-680 Spectacular Scenic Attractions! *004-863 Spectacular Scenic Attractions *012-074 Look & See in 3-D *012-325 Exciting Mickey Mouse Stories *012-419 Look & See in 3-D with View-Master *012-996 Look & See in 3-D *35588 Demonstration Reel *73667-9059 Demonstration Reel *73667-9069 Demonstration Reel * *no number Lewis & Clark Preview Reel